Die A Believer
by 76playthings
Summary: Andy Clemmensen stood before me with a shocked look on his face. His hair spiked out in all directions. Hands dead at his sides. And Batman boxers on back to front. Crap Summary, Good Story :D Fanfic about SHORT STACK
1. Perthians

PROLOGUE

Shaun is a pain in the arse.

I mean it, he is such a drama queen who ALWAYS needs to get his way.

And he might have happened to have just rubbed his disgusting arse on my recently styled hair.

I mean cmon! It took a whole hour for this! And his stupid butt had to come and ruin it.

Well, his stupid butt attached to his stupid body attached to him in general.

The faggot.

My hair was ruined!

More importantly though, today is our first show in Perth, and we want it to be special.

Me and Bradie do anyway.

Not so sure about Shaun if his recent behaviour is anything to go by.

Partying, crashing, moping, and generally causing havoc.

But he's hella good at singing, so I guess we'll put up with him.

I just wish he would stop acting like a flambouyant homo.

*cough* well yeah, moving on..

Today is really important, and it's really important that everything is just right.

I'm ready, apart from my hair, I'm pretty sure Bradie's almost finished with his shit, and Shaun...

"Andy!"

Huh, speak of the devil, and he will appear.

"Come On! Get your lazy arse off the couch, we need to soundcheck!" Shaun pranced over to the door.

I'm not lazy! I just cant be stuffed following everyone around and listen to their mindless drabble.

That doesn't make me lazy!

Well, maybe it does, but it doesn't mean that I should have to deal with it, for I am Andy Clemmensen, defender of all musical kind.

"Well defender, you better get your butt right here, or we won't have any musical kind left to defend." Bradie grinned.

Shit, musta said the last bit out loud.

That's embarrassing.

Slowly I move to my bass, my trusty bass which has never let me down, and still smells a little bit like shauns socks, from when he used them to 'clean' the strings.

As the first few chords of Shimmy fill my ears, I feel kinda alright again. It's all fine, we're gonna rock it, and we will be AWESOME.

I can feel the tension leave my fingers, and my head clears, to make way for the notes storming the room.

Shaun's rocking it out beside me, but his heart's not in it, it never is, for some reason.

Bradie's doing his thing, and I feel a strange urge to go over and ruffle his hair, coz he looks like a little kid.

I turn back, and scream out "Shimmy Shimmy go go!"

After about half an hour of Shimmy and 10 minutes of listening to Bradie's drum solo, we're ready.

Shauns got his act together, Bradie's got his solo together, and Me?

I'm just awesome.

We all look at the door, the door leading to the stage where we will be shredding up the night.

In just an hour, we will be up on this stage, just an hour.

And we will play our songs for the first time to the ears of Perthians.

Our songs, everything we have, everything we could ever want.

The minutes tick by fast as I tune, as Jumpnow fixes cables, as Shaun fixes his hair.

T-minus 10 minutes.

And we make our way back stage.

The lights slowly brighten.

We'll write a History For Teens with dreamers truths.

Our footsteps urge on the crowd, and we take our places.

Ladies and Gentlemen.

We are Short Stack.

_Hey, I'm chuck bass.  
lollin, kidding, this is Die A Believer.__  
A short stack fanfic. I really hope you like it, and r&r?  
Thanks loooads.  
I'll be updating it pretty quickly, as in, you're sure to have __**at least **__1 chapter a week._

_You can also find this story on .com/historyforteens but, this version (on ) has_

_extras, and more improved chapters (:_

_Uhhm, I've ranted enough, so byeee and, If I get more than 1 review today, I'll upload the next chapter today._

_xxxx_


	2. Watch Them Fall

Die A Believer - 1

The lights are really dazzling up here.

The rhythm of our hype tune is really loud.

My guitar feels heavy in my hands.

My ears ring with the bass.

I love it.

The atmosphere is wild, crazy, tight, beautiful.

I just can't seem to stop the smile from breaking out onto my face.

All this, it's beautiful, it's what we live for.

I look around grinning.

I've noticed I don't tend to smile that much.

I do stupid faces at the canera, coz that's just what I do, but no-one catches me smiling.

I just, dont feel like it.

That thought in itself is kind of deppressing.

That I can't smile, cant show my love for everything I have!

But apart from all this, all that i have, I just don't really have a reason to smile, or someone to smile for.

No-one besides crazy fans who don't even know me, who only care for image, for fame.

Not even for the music.

Now I'm trying to keep the smile on my face, but i keep going, because who ever heard of Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney every giving up?

No-one, that's who.

So I put on my brave face, and get ready to meet the hundreds of fangirls, who all look the same, who all think the same.

The curtains pull aside, slowly, and our fans start to scream, the noise slowly building up in my head until..

"Alright! You sexy motherfuckers!" I yell, releasing my emotions into my words.

"We are Short Stack, are you ready to dance?"

They're wild, the crowd, four hundred eyes stare at me, four hundred girls, out in the mosh.

They all want a piece of us.

And we want them, just not in the same way.

They scream, and I hear Andy starting up with the bass, and Bradie, coming in with the drums, and it's all up to me.

"Alright you sexy bitches! Let's go!"

My voice rumbles through the hall, hundreds of fans are screaming our names, desperate for attention.

They're all the same.

The songs go on.

And I watch them all.

"Watch them fall, to their knees"

The melody rings loud and clear, so many heads bob along to it.

All of them.

I resist the urge to run, to leave everything behind, to find something that would make my heart feel alive!

The faces fade to a blur as everyone jumps around, losing themselves, every face moving.

"As I lay I think I'm flatlining,"

Except one.

My heart beats faster, at this mystery standing alone in the crowd, one among four hundred, her hear bowed, brown hair shining.

"Watch them fall, thick as thieves,"

I think she senses me, because she looks up, and her eyes, startling blue, meet mine for a short second, full of passion.

So different to the hundreds of eyes glued to us.

"As i lay i think i'm flatlining"

I just manage to choke out the words, and I turn back to look at her again.

But she's gone, and in her place, 5 more girls jumping crazily.

The one different girl, gone.

I sigh heavily.

I dont even know her name.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

For the rest of the concert, all I could think about was her.

The stormy blue eyes, the difference between her and her surroundings.

It was astonishing, I wasn't meant to feel this way, especially about a stranger.

But I did.

And I didn't like it.

This wasn't me!

I was SHAUN DIVINEY, I wasn't some lovestruck teenager.

But this **girl**, she was so captivating, so original.

So different.

I didn't know what to do.

The final chorus of Princess heaved through my body, and I humped the microphone stand, just for good luck.

And maybe to hear the girls screaming my name again, but that was all, I don't have a pole fetish, I swear.

"Thankyou Ladies and Gentlemen" Andy calls out, "We are what you've made us, we are yours and we love you guys, thanks for bringing us here to see your lovely faces!"

"We have been Short Stack," Bradie continues, "And you have been Awesome.."

"We'll see you next time babes," I finish, and with a final bow, It's over.

The lights fade, the fans disperse, the curtains close, we pack up and get ready for the meet and greet.

But the whole time I'm thinking of her.

xXxXxXxXxX

_Hope you liked it!  
Read n Review?  
xxxx Spiderman_


	3. And That's When It Hit Me

_So here we are, a new week, a new chapter. And really excited coz I have 3 reviews :D A whole 3. Heheh  
More reviews - less wait time :D So, Now you get to meet the mystery girl. Enjoy!_

xXxXxXxXxXxX

I think it was 5am that I woke up this morning, which is really bad.

For me at least.

I hate mornings, hate them with a passion, but, I can never seem to sleep past 7:00 and, when I'm excited, it's even worse!

The last time I'd been to a concert I'd managed to sleep in until 7am, which, even then, was early for me.

But 5am!

I guess it's because I was going to see my favourite band of all time.

Short Stack.

The best band to hit me since Something Corporate.

They were brilliant, I didn't even know who they were, the first time I heard them.

And I only saw them after buying my first single.

They were all guys! Their music was brilliant! And they were hot!

And I was seeing them today!

The excitement flooded through me as I thought of meeting my idols.

And I suppose it might have been to do with the fact that I was going to see SHAUN!

Shaun Diviney, defender of all things good, and plunderer of my heart.

I'd never seen him, never spoken with him, never touched him, but even so, I'm pretty sure I was in love with him.

And I was going to see him this afternoon!

I started to do my happy dance, when I realized that even though I was as alert as could be, it was 5am and my parents were still asleep.

So I settled for plugging in my ipod and listening to Short Stack.

After a while, I suddenly heard the familiar beat of my favourite songs.

The music coursed through me and pretty soon I had picked up my guitar and was strumming away.

"And I hope, this is never over"

My voice harmonized well with Shaun's, or, at least I thought so.

"And we are, One, Step Closer!"

I might have just been imagining it, but his tones sounded like they were made for me, for us, together.

Yep, I was probably imagining it.

I kept singing, revelling in the sound.

"Maia keep it bloody DOWN!" My dad's voice rung through the house.

Ooh, he was angry, not good.

I took out the other earphone, and placed my guitar down.

Seeing as it was only 7am, I considered my fathers request, and instead worked on a new song that I'd been writing for Shaun.

It was called I'll wait.

After about half an hour, I was finished the chorus and the riffs.

Lovely.

And I would wait,  
More than a thousand years,  
If I could catch your tears,  
|Every Day, Every way,  
Our world will crumble down,  
But If I know you're around,  
I can pull through, make it for you,  
One in a million lives,  
Strongly and loosely tied,  
Chosen by fate, seconds too late,  
Lips locked around the time,  
Fingers always Entwined,  
You know I'll wait,  
I'll wait for you

I hoped he'd like it, and maybe, maybe one day, I'd be able to sing it for him.

As I worked on the chords, and thought of short stack, the hours ticked by, until it was 1pm, 2 hours until the concert started.

I should probably have left then, If I really wanted a good spot.

But I didn't.

I didn't care to be at the front of the crowd, i didn't want to spend my time waiting for the best place, just to be pushed and not enjoy the concert.

Instead, I opted for staying somewhere in the middle.

I pulled on my 'Shaun Stack' t-shirt, preordered of course, and pulled my brown hair back.

No dye coated my hair, it was natural, and that's how it would stay.

Add a little eyeliner, some lip balm, and my cons and I was done.

We pulled up the hall about an hour before the doors would open, and I was lucky, I got there just before the crowd.

I was right in the middle, just where I'd wanted to be.

I was supposed to be seeing Louise here, but I think she was further in front, so, I was by myself.

Waiting.

Tapping my fingers, humming under my breath, grinning stupidly to myself.

Those 60 minutes were the longest of my life.

Girls shuffled this way and that, reapplied their lip-gloss about fifty times.

One girl in front of me, who looked about 13, kept spraying hello kitty deodorant over herself every fifteen minutes, it was enough to make me choke.

I waited silently though, grinning every now and then at the vanity of most girls.

I did nothing to enhance my appearance, I didn't make myself smell like bubblegum and I didn't paint my lips, instead I simple stood and thought.

Slowly, slowly, the seconds ticked by.

And then they were over.

A stampede of girls rushed past me to the mosh.

We were supposed to be let in five at a time, but it looked like some had managed to push through.

This was a different crowd to the usual, I was used to hanging around other 16 year olds, this concert looked like it was going to be packed with 12 year olds.

Not the sort of kids I'd expected.

Ahh well, I thought to myself, as the first notes from the support band, what was it?

Ahh yes, For Our Hero, played.

Another hour until Short Stack.

The hypo music took me by surprise.

I had blocked most of the music out, concentrating on the vocals, so, when they stopped, it was, weird, I guess.

Looks like support was done, as I heard the many screams beside me.

But Short Stack were here.

I listened carefully now, my head down, just letting the beat and Shauns vocals sink into me.

"Watch them fall," his words rung out, and I smiled, not that it was a happy song, but, it was Shaun singing.

My hands held the bottom of my shirt, wringing out non-existant sweat.

My head was bowed, as the music poured into me, nothing outside would affect it.

Shaun, his voice was amazing.

"Watch them fall," the voice I knew so well rung out again.

I must have lost focus, because I really wanted to see them.

And I couln't resist, I looked up at him, trying to meet his eyes, for a short second.

The clear blue depths were so captivating, so mesmerizing, it took me a second to realize I was looking at Shaun Diviney.

The man I think I love.

The man, who was looking right back at me.

He smiled crookedly and his eyes flashed.

He was smiling at me!

That thought was enough to snap me out of it, he looked at me! He smiled at _me_!

My heart beat at 50 miles, and I choked, needing air.

I vaguely heard Shaun choke out the last line of the chorus, as I ran to the back of the hall, for space, and bowed my head again, ready to listen and appreciate the music.

I tried to let the music capture me, I really tried, the songs so new but so old.

The music was me, I needed to concentrate on it.

But for the rest of the concert, all I could think about was him.

Next chapter will be up as soon as my fingers leave the keyboard, I promise!  
Tell me what you think if you have time.  
Thanks loads!

Aaaaand

Thanks loads to one you love to hate.- you're awesome :D  
Great Reviews, and brilliant story writer :D

Ohh, and, If you haven't heard of Something Corporate, you should look em up!  
xx Imspiderman


	4. A purple hoodie makes you Jumpnow

_So….If you're a good friend of mine, you'll probably know that my computer got completely destroyed by a virus, which means, that all 18 chapters of HFT that I'd already written, are gone. Life's a bitch I guess, but never mind, because I'll still write, and who knows? These chapters might even be better! And I'm so sorry for the long delay, had no internet access D: But, here's chapter 3 __Oh, and just noting, you can find this story on myspace too, but, this version is much better, has bonus parts, and, generally has better grammar. __xxx_

#########################Bradie######################

It was over! Finally! And I hadn't slipped up at all!

Unlike *some* people (cough, Shaun, cough)

There we were, jamming along, winning over the crowd, when WHAM!

Right in the middle of Thick as Thieves he had to go and see some girl.

At least, I sincerely hope it was a girl; there are enough rumors without Shaun encouraging them.

He completely messed up the Chorus, and we were meant to finish LOUD.

As you can tell by the extra emphasis on loud, we didn't.

Instead, I looked like a total fail crashing the cymbals, while Shaun played innocent while he choked out the last notes.

Arrgh!

I guess it wasn't really Shaun's fault, he'd never done this before, so, really, I suppose it was **that girl's **fault.

I mean, Shaun had never one this before, I guess I should really cut him some slack.

Bad girl, distracting Shaun!

What right did she have to make him choke like that, how rude!

My lower lip pouted, before I grinned at myself.

Of course, Shaun could have always been dizzy, or sick.

Unlikely.

If there was a girl involved, I would find out, and Shaun would regret ever seeing her.

Andy would help.

He was into harassing girls, I think.

We would embarrass the hell out of her.

I looked down at my hands and noticed I'd gone all Mr Burns.

Creepy, but hey, we hadn't had fun here for a while.

And this girl would be fun to annoy, if she had caught Shaun's focus.

I just hoped she'd be at the Meet And Greet.

##############Shaun#################

My eyes scanned the doorways, one at a time, hoping to see her face, her body queued up there.

Blonde hair, skanky tops, ripped stockings and perfectly manicured hands jumped out at me, and I turned, looking for her, for any sign.

But to no avail.

Whoever this girl was, she was really, really starting to wreak havoc on my mind.

It was divided into tiny strips, one for each millisecond that I held her gaze.

My fingers ran through my hair, of their own avail, as I searched for a distraction.

Anything.

I tapped an irregular rhythm on the table with my permanent marker, trying to beat out the image of her face.

But who _was_ she?

Why were those eyes stuck in my head?

_Why_ did **she** have the power to make me lose thought?

I tapped faster and faster, getting more frustrated until-

"Stop it!" Bradie's bony hand covered mine.

"You're really starting to annoy me," he continued, "When she gets here, just go up to her, smile, sign her shit, and ask her out, she won't say no. They never do. Or, If you're really that infatuated, just kiss her and be done with it!"

She? He knew?

Naw, he couldn't, could he?

Shock, then worry clouded my mind, until..

Bradie hadn't kissed very many girls, he didn't know what I felt, and he didn't know for certain what was going through my head...

So I figured I could just ignore him.

I mean, kissing a girl doesn't make feelings go away.

And, you can't just ask out someone you've never met!

I mean, you can, I have, but I wouldn't do that to her, I'm not that shallow.

I sighed heavily.

And then the doors opened.

My eyes were blinded by glitter, my ears deafened by screams of over enthusiastic fan girls, and my mind, clouded by her.

The same her, which during the two hours I sat signing, posing for photos, and smiling briefly, did not show up.

We were just about to pack up when we heard footsteps clattering through the hallway, coming towards us, rather than the ones slowly moving away.

It might be…..

I turned my head sharply, and was disappointed once again, when I was confronted by a shape in a hoodie.

Jumpnow.

Fuck, why did I always choose the wrong girls to like.

She wouldn't be here, she was different, not a groupie.

Not like the others.

Not someone who would show up here, with all the other fan girls.

My heart plummeted.

Then a small voice called out, "Scuse me," and my attention was once again called, undividedly.

The hoodie in her arms now, the girl perceived before to be Jumpnow (Well come on, he's skinny), looked up.

"I was wondering If you guys wouldn't mind, but..," she trailed off, looking away bashfully.

Her brown fringe covered her eyes, I didn't know, but I was fairly sure...

I couldn't help it, my heart sped up, and I didn't even know…..

"Sure," Andy grinned at her, "Anything for a sexy lady."

The little green monster in my belly let out a silent rawr, and then I knew.

"Scuse me," I said, looking pointedly at Andy, and then at Bradie, and walked purposely over to her.

She was wearing a Shaun Stack T-shirt.

Awesome.

"I drew them myself you know," I grinned at her, gesturing to her shirt.

"Really?" she chuckled, a rich sound, which actually warmed me, it was so different to the annoying tinkle you usually get from girls, "I would never have guessed."

At this she brushed her fringe out of her eyes, exposing her bright red cheeks along the way, and her eyes, her deep, penetrating, passionate blue eyes.

It was **her**.

And that was the time my stupid teenage hormones kicked in.

"I'm Shaun," I said stupidly.

"I'm Maia," she replied, smiling nervously.

"I'm Bradie," Bradie pitched in.

"I'm hungry," came Andy's voice from the back of the room.

"You were really good up there, and I, I wanted to give you something, and, and," She trailed off, looking up at me.

Her words ran through my head.

She thought I was good.

I don't know why this meant so much more coming from her, but it did.

She had something for me.

Well, I guess you could say, I had something for her.

I needed to know for sure.

I smiled.

And then, I did the stupidest thing I could have possibly done, and took Bradie's Advice.

I went up and kissed her.

#####################Maia######################

His warm lips covered mine for a brief second, his hand, so rough, yet so soft, touched my cheek.

Wow.

He kissed me, SHAUN kissed me, SHAUN DIVINEY kissed me.

I could feel my whole face going bright red.

I had come here to give Shaun my letters, and get some photos signed.

That was all I had ever hoped for.

And now…..

To get a kiss from a man who shouldn't even know I exist, it was all so confusing.

I didn't understand.

Why did he do it?

What did it mean?

Who did he think I was?

I didn't know.

So I did what I do best, and shoved my letters into his hands, the long letters I'd written three weeks previously, and my photo, which now, when I think of it, seems so stupid.

And I ran.

I had to.

I didn't know him, but I loved him.

He didn't know me, and he kissed me.

It was way too confusing for a girl my age.

With all the love I had for Shaun Diviney, and all the dreams I had of him and me, you would think I would have stayed, and professed my love for him right then and there.

But I didn't.

I ran.

##################################Andy########################

Man, Shaun had it bad.

For a girl he'd only just met, too.

Even I had never done this sort of thing before.

He was acting like he was 16 again, and believe me, that's crazy shit.

I folded my arms, being in a band sucked, no, no, It didn't…

Being in a band when you want to have a girlfriend who really cares about _you,_ sucked.

But, It looked like Shaun had managed it.

Not fair.

I was 21, It was my right to fall in love first!

To make myself feel better, I poked fun at Shaun.

"Way to go man, really bagged her there!" My laugh was dry, and the only sound in the room.

Bradie wasn't backing me up, Damn.

"Shut up," Shaun's voice was small.

"You kissed her?" I continued, "You know that would confuse the hell out of any girl, let alone a fan."

Shaun looked at me, and he looked, miserable.

Bugger it, this was no fun.

"So what did she give you?" I asked, hoping it would take his mind off of **things**.

"I dunno," he replied somberly, "A letter, I think."

"Ooh! Open It! Open it!" Bradie chipped in, and I sent him an icy glare.

Damnit Bradie, why are you such a little kid, the thought ran through my head.

He wasn't making things better, after all the effort I had put in to cheer Shaun up.

Well hey, at least Shaun had a letter.

"So," I tried a being more tactful than Bradie, as I asked, "Are you going to open it?"

"I think I'll do it later, in my own room," Shaun looked up at me.

"Kay," Bradie grinned, "Just tell us when!"

"Yeah, If there's anything horny in there, I wanna see it," I grinned.

Shaun looked disgusted.

"It'll be in private."

God, he was such a Drama Queen.

_Sorry you guys (anyone, anyone?) that chapter was just a filler, noting, that it was a verrry long filler. When Shaun opens the letter and their move to the next concert, will be coming up very soon! Maybe even today! And please, if you've taken the time to read this, just a little comment saying 'That was great' or 'I didn't like it' would be loads appreciated. ILY all! Xx Imspiderman_


	5. Do you love me?

_I'm pretty sure I have 11 reviews. Thanks so much to soph, theoneyoulovetohate, and commeparmagie for your continious reviewing, it makes me smile so much :D - see, i'm smiling!_

_Soo, you guys know the drill, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. That's just how it is. Otherwise you get 1 chapter a week, approx. Once I get up to 25 reviews, I'll post 2 chapters at once, but If it happens before *a week has passed, I'll post one a day for the next 3 days :) ...So...tell your friends?_

_**ashli** thanks for your reviews, they're all so complimentary :) I really like em, and, yr story is AHMAHZINGG.  
**soph** yeah I did write the song, all on my lonesome, and I liked it, so, I included it. You can check out my songs on youtube, and the lyrics on hitemhigh. tumblr. com :)  
**commeparmagie** yehhp, you can find this there, but, this versions heaps better, loads of little extra bits, and Imma take the myspace version down, and maybes copy the reviews to this one. I just like this one so much more.  
**Emxxx** Thanks for your review, Id paragraph things, but, I just like writing things this way, dunno why, Im just weird, and plus, it makes it look like I've written more. LULZ._

_So, I had this whole rant about how hot Andy sixx was here, but, I decided to take it down, but without any further adiou (from this freaking long AN) here's chapter 4, preeetty exciting, now we're getting somewhere…_

########################Shaun###########################

After Bradie had finally left, and believe me, he hangs around, I was able to concentrate on my own.

The crumpled envelove sat on my bed, looking quite intimidating.

This was different to all the other fanmail I'd recieved.

This one actually meant something.

To me, that is.

I slowly walked over, and placed my hand on the red paper.

It was addressed to 'The Boys of Short Stack', but she had given it to me.

I guess I'd have to give Bradie & Andy their seperate parts as well.

My fingers trembled as I flipped it over, searching for the seal.

Get a grip Shaun, my I clenched my hair in my hands.

Sitting down, I took a few deep breaths.

What the HELL was wrong with me?

I ripped the tape off, and shook the contents onto the bed.

There was a small blue envelope for Bradie, A small green envelope for Andy, and, a slightly larger yellow envelope for me.

Tossing Bradie's and Andy's envelopes onto the floor, I recklessly opened mine.

3 sheets of paper and a photograph fell out onto the floor.

Hastily, I swept the sheets from the floor and grasped at the photo.

Wait! Slow DOWN Shaun! I was behaving like a madman.

Again.

I sat down, shaking my head, the long bangs swept into my face.

I pulled them back and picked up the first page.

_Dear Shaun..._

She was amazing, the whole letter, not crazy, not filled with 'I love you's' like most that I'd read.

_Oh, You wont know me, and I don't know you, but I think you're brilliant..._

And she'd written me a song.

_I would wait..._

The words swirled around in my head, catchy, with a subliminal message, I hoped.

She would wait for me..

There's some things you can only express on paper, and this is one of them.

This girl, was something I'd never encountered before.

I pulled the photo up, It was her, and her dog.

She was beautiful.

And I had to let her know that, so I picked up my phone from the bedside table, before realising that I didn't have her number.

Shit.

Why didn't I have her number?

I had millions of people's, not on my phone, but on bits of paper, but hers, I didn't.

The only one that mattered.

Apart from Bradie and Andy, that is.

So I would have to wait, and hope that she twittered me, or something like that.

To kill the time, I walked to the door, to give the two mentioned above their letters.

Bradie was on the couch, playing with his n64 and Andy was eating, as usual, but with his phone in front of him.

"There's a letter here for you," I tossed Bradie his, and turned to Andy.

"Naiiice," Andy shoved the rest of a crumpet with god knows on it in his mouth.

I turned away, opening twitter on my phone, hoping….

Completely forgetting about Andy's letter, which was still tucked underneath my arm.

"You dropped something," Andy cut into my thoughts, gesturing to the floor in front of me.

"Is it a raunchy note?" He grinned, "Should I know about it? Coz if it's a raunchy note, they're usually for me."

I cut myself back, resisting the urge to be scathing.

I chucked Andy his envelope and bent down, searching for what I'd dropped.

There it was, a small purple post it.

Where had this come from?

It read:

_Boys, I feel like such a slut giving this to you.. _

I had to laugh at this, compared to what other girls had given and said to us, I'm sure this was nothing.

But even so, my heart pounded in my chest.

_But, if you want to talk, If you wanna have a normal conversation with someone who wont scream your name and record the whole thing to show to her friends then.._

Was this what I thought it was?

_Here's my number, now don't lose it you lot (:_

My eyes scrolled across, memorizing the 10 digits instantly.

In a second my phone was whipped out, and they were stored in my phonebook.

Maia.

I had her phone number, no-one else was getting it, the feeling was pretty intense.

"Aww, she said my hair was cool," Bradie's voice cut in suddenly.

"Hey Shaun, what was it?" Andy looked down at me, and the purple note clasped in my hand.

"Nothing," I said, a little too quickly.

The post it was torn out of my hand suddenly.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Bradie said, "It looks suspiciously like a phone number."

"Haa, Give it here," Andy said, "I might call her if I'm feeling lonely one night."

I think he was joking, but even so I couldn't control the anger that coursed through me.

"Chill out Shaun," Andy said, noticing the way my fists were clenched, "Im kidding."

"Not funny," I breathed out.

"Wow, getting possessive already?" Andy tapped his phone, entering her number.

He noticed me watching, and grinned, "I swear it's only for backups."

I turned away, Andy sucked sometimes.

Bradie, as usual, cut in, "Guys, its almost 5 in the morning, and our flight's at 11, shouldn't we get some sleep?"

Oh My God.

Bradie was right, our next concert was just 12 hours away, and I was still awake!

I didn't feel tired though, maybe that was due to the adrenaline pumping through my system.

Cadbury lied, eating chocolate did not feel like this.

"Alright, let's sleep, and that means you, too Andy, no more redtube tonight," I slightly chuckled.

"Hey, It wasn't redtube, is that all you think of me?" Andy said indignantly, putting down his phone.

Bradie and I gave him a pointed look.

"All right," he sighed.

And with that, we went to our seperate rooms.

I was sure tonight, my dreams would be filled with images of a brunette and a puppy.

I was rudely awakened by my mobile which buzzed from my left buttcheek.

My eyes bleary, my head hurting, I checked the time.

9am. Oh God. 4 hours of sleep.

And then, 9am. Maia's probably awake.

Good god, I was obsessed.

But It was time to let her know what I thought of her, so, I picked out the offending phone from my back pocket, and sent her a text, short and sweet.

_Good Morning Beautiful, I'd like to know, would you like to come to the Adelaide show with me? Come on, don't make me beg now, coz i'm not your regular guy. x Shaun  
_

And I tapped my fingers on the table, waiting, hoping, that I wouldn't be going to the Adelaide show without her.

Tap. Tap. Tap._  
_

##########A/N*##########

_Sorry Guys! Didn't quite get to the show, but you see, my fingers, they just keep typing, and i cant stop them, I'm powerless!  
But at least Shaun n Maia Are getting somewhere.  
Next chappy starts off with her. I'd like to thank The mighty boosh, who I quoted, somewhere here. It's an awesome show, you should check it out._

_Anddd, band reccomendation for this chapter is BLACK VEIL BRIDES. Their music's great, (check out knives and pens on youtube) And Andy Sixx is a freaking babe.  
Personally though, I prefer a Devil for Me.  
Thanks loads, and please comment.  
xx Spiderman_


	6. Astro Boy Is Awesome

_**soph **__thanks heaps for your reviews! They make my day, hell excited like, and awesome __Annnd, yerhuh, you were right, I was quoting the Boosh, I love that show almost as much as I love spiderman._

_**sarawr **__Thanks! Im glad you like this version better _

_**commeparmagie **__Thanks so much for CONSTANT reviewing, seriously, it makes me hella happy. I love love love yr reviews :D_

_**xAmyGeeStackx **__Yr a truly awesome kid for following this from myspace to here, honestly, and thanks so much for yr review :D_

_NOTE: I hope you guys like the new name, I was getting really sick of the longness of the old one, and nobody knew what the hell HFT stood for, so, now I introduce you to:_

_A new week, a new chapter, Enjoy!_

###########################MAIA######################

I was awakened this morning by my phone violently playing Shimmy a Go Go.

I didn't know who could be texting me this early on a Saturday morning, but I wasn't happy with them, It had to be only 7am, and I hadn't gotten to sleep until 4.

Aww No way! It was 9am!

I was meeting with Louise in 2 hours!

I wish I wasn't though, maybe I should have just cancelled….

Yeah.

It was probably her, just confirming arrangements.

I flipped open my phone quickly, hoping she wasn't mad at me.

Unidentified Number : New Message.

I was pretty sure I hadn't given my number to anyone new lately, of course, it could be my mom, but I really didn't want to read anything from her….

But what if it wasn't?

Now I was worried, but slightly excited, maybe, just maybe…

I clicked 'Read'

_Good Morning Beautiful, I'd like to know, would you like to come to the Adelaide show with me? Come on, don't make me beg now, coz I'm not your regular guy. x Shaun  
__  
_No! No way! It couldn't be!

Shaun…

Shaun Diviney?

HOLY SHIT!

I covered my eyes.

And then looked again.

No, It HAD to be him, with the quote from the boosh, one of his favourite shows, it had to, it had to!

Please?

As I sat there staring at my phone for what seemed like half an hour, it vibrated in my hand.

_Maia? Maia? It's you right? If it's not, then that's seriously not funny, come on, I need to know, I'm reaching out here, and I don't even know you. The flight leaves at 11, we need to be there at 10! Answer me please? x Shaun…Diviney?_

He was inside my head!

The flight?

The flight leaves at 11?

Shit! It was already 10 past 9!

I raced through the house, grabbing anything and everything that I would need.

Undies, Socks, t-shirts, cons, lip Balm, brush, straightener, toothbrush, teddy, yep, a teddy, (his name was Mr Ted) and my Ipod/Wallet/Phone.

I chucked everything into my Astro Boy suitcase. Then I stopped still.

I hadn't asked dad.

###########################SHAUN###########################

It was 9:30, and still, she hadn't answered me.

I was moping, and I couldn't help it.

My fingers fiddled with the grooves in the phone case.

She didn't care.

I sighed, and made to move my case.

"Come _on_ Shaun! We've gotta get this crap outta here!" Andy heaved 2 heavy suitcases through into the elevator.

Well now that Andy had said it, I really felt obliged to _not _move my case.

"Don't want to," I pouted.

My Astro Boy suitcase sat by my side, full to the brim, my phone was clenched in my hand, and my Ipod was in the pocket of my skinny jeans, wedged tight.

Andy was right.

We had to go.

I had to leave her.

"Shaun, we gotta go," Bradie said softly, and nudged me.

I trailed my bag loosely behind me, and then I was in the elevator.

We were at ground level by 9:33 and then outside by 9:35.

Man, I knew how to pick em.

I kicked the rubble of the sidewalk with my trainer, sending up a cloud of dust.

9:36

I tapped the screen of my phone, and thought, hoped, wished.

9:37

We couldn't wait any longer, It took 10 minutes to get to the Airport from here, and, if we left any later, we'd be really pushing it to be there on time.

9:38

Bradie & Andy piled into the car, and I was just about to join them, when suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket.

#########################MAIA#######################

I raced through the house to my parents room.

They HAD to be up now.

I wondered if they'd let me go, they should, they'd only been going on about my musical career for, like, ever.

"Dad!' I rushed over to him, he was sitting up, with his coffee and paper, as was the usual for a Saturday morning.

"Dad, please, please, please, just listen to me for a second, and don't say anything K?"

He looked up at that.

"Dad, remember how you always go on about me furthering my musical career? Well, I have a HUGE chance."

His eyes widened "What is it?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hated having to resort to saying that I was going with them to further my musical career, but, It was the only thing that would make Dad even consider it.

I wouldn't have gotten anywhere by confessing my love for Shaun.

But now, here I was, packed, ready to go, with my Dad's bankcard for emergencies, and a ticket to Adelaide.

And it was only 9:35.

I sat for a minute, wondering when Shaun would get here, when I realized.

I hadn't even texted him!

In a flash, my phone was in my hand, and my fingers whizzed across the keypad.

_Shaun! Shaun, Im so sorry! I had to ask first, had to convince! I'm so sorry that I ran out on you last night too, and, made you think that this wasn't a real number. It is! Shaun, If your offer's still open, I'd LOVE to come with you! I'm staying with my dad, we're at the Hay Street Apartments. No 312. If your offer's closed, then, sorry for wasting your time. Love loads xxxx Maia_

There was no reply.

I sat down glumly on the front step.

I'd missed my chance to be with him.

Love sucked.

###########################SHAUN###########################

The message said it all.

She wanted to be with me!

I turned to Bradie & Andy.

"Guys," the desperation in my voice was evident, even to my ears, "Maia-"

"We know," Bradie sighed, "It was only a matter of time."

"Michael, can you make a quick detour for us?" Andy piped in, looking over my shoulders, "She's at the Hay Street Apartments, you know the ones?"

"Yehhp," the Driver grunted.

With speed even Astro boy would be envious of, we swerved back.

And we were on our way.

#########################MAIA#######################

I piled my bag into the back of the van, noticing an exact replica of it, far on the right hand side.

It must have been Shaun's.

I grinned, then blushed.

Trust Shaun.

But Astro Boy was awesome.

But I knew what was really making me smile.

We had the same taste.

I had almost fit my bag in perfectly when it started to tip.

I stepped back for a second, and then noticed the boys watching me.

Hell yeah, I could do this.

I struggled to push it back into to the boot, and almost had it, when it tipped back even more.

Bollocks.

But I did it, and I pushed it right in.

I heard Andy and Bradie clapping.

Two warm hands covered my own as I fit it right in.

"I'm glad you could come," warm breath tickled my ear.

The smell of lynx deodorant hit me, but not chocolate, so I knew for sure.

Shaun Diviney was behind me.

"I, I," I stuttered, and he chuckled.

"I like your bag," I managed to stutter out.

"Mm," Shaun smiled, " I like yours"

This was good, far too good to be true, Shaun Diviney was standing with his arms around me.

I could have stayed there for a while, but then-

"Come on you two, we gotta GO!" Andy shouted from inside.

"It's always Andy," Shaun muttered.

"Yeah, come onn, it's 9:50, we're gonna be late!" Bradie joined in.

"Bradie," Shaun sighed, and grabbed my hand, "Comeon, let's go."

He pulled me in next to him, and smiled widely.

I blushed again, and the driver closed the back of the van.

There wasn't enough seats, so we were all squished together, Andy was complaining, and, Shaun was grinning, his arm around me.

I didn't even know him! And here I was in a van with him and his 2 best friends!

It didn't seem to matter to him though, as he pulled me up to sit on top of him.

#########################SHAUN#######################

I liked having her sit on me.

No, don't be so gross, it just felt nice, to support someone, to be close to someone, other than my two disgustingly male friends.

I liked the way her hair tickled my neck, the fresh blue smell of her, and the way her legs touched mine.

I pretty much handn't felt this for a while.

It was good, while it lasted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

It wasn't long before we were at the airport.

We had to enter through the far away door, because apparently there was an array of SS fans at the others, come to see us off.

As it was, Jumpnow and Maia had to go ahead, and we stayed behind a bit.

Stayed behind to sign things for an array of girls, who now, all seemed dull to me.

I guess everything seems dull when you find someone.

After all that, and some quite frankly, Embarrassing photos, we were off.

We went through the gates easily, no-one noticed us, and that was fine by me.

I didn't need any public interest, or any nosy fangirls hating on Maia.

Going through customs and everything was good, luckily we had been able to get Maia an extra ticket, and she had all the documents, so, she was fine.

We waited a bit, looked at some watches, and perfumes, which, I swear was only for Maia's sake, and, she herself bought a Blunt Magazine.

I heard myself tutting at that.

TV hits was better, they supported us.

The time was long, but I enjoyed it, Andy and Bradie too, versing eachother in tap tap.

Honestly, it was the nicest that waiting for a flight had ever been for me.

The best part though, is that the whole time, she held my hand.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We boarded the plane at 10:50, and, in another 15 minutes we were off.

Off to Adelaide, Off to Another concert, Another horde, another fortress for music.

And this time, I had inspiration.

Inspiration in the form of the small girl huddled up asleep beside me on the plane chair.

###################################################

_I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter is going to be good, all from Andy's point of view. Ahh, I'll ask Mr Ted, or Jessica, they'll know, thank them for most of these chapters, couldn't have done them without those two. Haa, so please comment (: Thanks loads, and, next chapter, will, as usual, be up next week. Unlesss I reach 22 reviews? Bahah, I'm kidding, I just love reading your reviews __. Thanks for reading! XxxImSpiderman_

_Note: Yehhp, changed my name, for reasons I cannot fathom, I was sick of the old one.  
__**end rant**_


	7. You Should Really Wear A Seatbelt

DIE A BELIEVER : Chapter 6 - You Should Really Wear A Seatbelt

_NOTE: I KNOW I said this chapter would be all from Andy's point of view, but, I realized Maia and Shaun needed more time together, for you guys to know them better, so, you might not see andy's P.O.V for a coupla chapters :0 It's worth waiting for, I assure you. And another thing, the chapters are getting shorter now, so you will definately be getting one or more a week, and if i miss a day, I'll make up for it. _

xXxXxXx

**short-blah-stacked **honestly you're a supercool kid, If only there were more like you, honestly your review really brightened my day  
**ashli **thanks heaps for your review! :D I really realllly love getting reviews from you, and ohmyfreakinggod I love your story, EVERYONE – Check out this AWESOME STORY (about ss) called HUSH HUSH, yerhuh, needed the caps. Honestly , her story is so rad. Loving Jumpnow and gossip girl. AAAND, back to Ashli, uhhm, I like astro boy too, but spidey will always be number 1.  
**sarawr **haha, doesn't matter when yr emailed, I just love getting notes from you any time, you're radcore for continuing to review.

**Commeparmagie **You're number one this week, truly awesome that you continue to review Every Single Chapter. That means you kick ass. Haha, but really, I love your reviews so much!xXxXxXx

I woke up feeling really content.

I was all warm, confortable, considering where I was, and my head was quite cushioned.

Cushioned by something not quite cushiony, more human like.

Suddenly everything came back to me, and I resisted the urge to jump a mile high, after all, a certain someone was leaning on me too, their hair brushing into my eyes.

I looked up.

Shaun Diviney was asleep, leaning on top of my head.

He let out a small snore, and shifted slightly.

It was so cute.

But so annoying.

Not in a bad way though, it was like your little brother leaning on you in the car.

Except Shaun was a much taller, hotter, and, older.

So, maybe not like a little brother.

Butttt, getting back to the cute. It was that, very.

That he let himself go with me, a girl, who he'd only known a day.

Hopefully, he would know me, for longer.

For more than just one show, for more than he'd known anyone else.

I sighed to myself.

Bradie shifted next to me, asleep as well.

Looked like I was the only one awake.

Tv Time.

Moving slightly, my arm pushed against Shaun.

My voice was small as I apologized.

I brushed his hair out of my eyes, and he mumbled.

"No mum, not the pink elephants," and his arm pulled me closer.

Teehee, I was his teddy.

Pink Elephants?

I sat still for a while, just basking in the warmth radiating from Shaun's body, until i had to move.

Tv Time, remember?

I struggled a bit, trying to move sideways, or forward, without waking him up, but to no avail.

Deciding that waking Shaun up was something I would have to do In order to be able to move, I opted to do that exactly.

Not caring whether i woke him up or not now, I tried to pull away.

But his arm tightened around me.

Grimacing, I sat up a little straighter.

Shaun only pulled me closer.

My head was on his chest now, and he had both arms around me.

My tustling had woken up Bradie, who was sitting on my left, and Andy, who in turn was sitting next to him.

Andy looked very bewildered, as he blinked several times.

Bradie grinned as he looked over at me.

"Sorry Maia, it's your turn," his shoulders shook with silent laughter.

But this was not funny now.

"He's done this before?" I" said quickly.

"Yep," Andy grinned, obviously over his confusion, "Cept it was the bedpost last time."

Bedpost?

"Shaun gets possessive," Bradie chuckled, "He's claimed you already."

I was a belonging now?

Pfft.

Belonging or not, It was time for Shaun to wake up.

"Shaun geddoff," I pushed at his arm.

No response.

"Shaun please," I looked up at his closed eyes.

Bradie and Andy were practically pissing themselves at this stage.

"Shaun," I grimaced, tugging at his fingers, "Let go."

I swear I felt his arms tighten around me.

Time for plan B.

I pulled his arm hairs.

No response at all!

"Shaun Donald Patrick Diviney, Geddoffa me now or I wont ever talk to you again," I half shouted, causing the old people in the row in front of us to look at me.

To my dismay, they too started to snigger, rather than being disapproving.

Effing hell, damn old people getting hip.

I pushed at Shaun roughly.

"Dont want to let you go," his words were muffled.

Haaa, sweet, but, enough was enough.

I looked down at his lap, no seatbelt.

Plan C – sidenote; does anyone ever get this far? - was put into action.

With one mighty shove, Shaun was on the floor.

And he just kept sleeping.

A/N***

_See? Short Chapter huh! Next up is Shauns view (longer) then Andy's! This time I promise you you'll get it! And then, a little bit later, I'll give you Bradie's P.O.V, If you ask nicely  
OH and EFFING HELL Im so sorry about the ginourmous wait for this chapter, the document manager wouldn't let me upload! I'll upload another in a couple of days, because of the lateness of this one. BAND Recommendation : Jack Johnson 3 I love him._


	8. Andy's Got A Date With The Window Frame

_OHMYGOD. Storytime.  
So I served this guy at work, and he looked EXACTLY like Andy Sixx, so I was practically fainting the whole time. He was really cool, and 23, and I have his email now :D And, wowowowow, he looked like Andy. Can you guess exactly why I'm so mega excited? AHHHH :D  
Anyway, to my loverly reviewers:  
__**soph: haha**__, im glad you like shaun then. I love him to bits. Don't worry! Andy's chapter is next, I swear!_

_**Commeparmagie **__You are insanely awesome for reviewing YET AGAIN. Wow. Okay, yep, Bradie's chapters will be coming veeeery soon! I just need to think of a suitable girls name…._

_**Sarawr **__thankyouthankyouthankyou. All boyfriends should be like shaun. Who is like my best friend :D_

_**Happygerbilfacedoptimism **__I'm heaps glad you like this, it means hellova lot to me. Andy's POV is next, and hopefully it will explain a little bit of the OOC behavior that's been going on. Not that Andy has to be a certain way or anything, but yeah, he's stereotyped. Anyway, THANKS :D for reviewing._

_**Missashlisixx **__wow. I meant to update before, but ahhh, the sands of time slipped. And my mom banned me from the internet. Lollin. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
And without any more pesky words, I give you…  
__**Andy's got a date with the window frame.**_

_This is Shauns P.O.V - Enjoy!_

xXxXxXxXx

Maia moved slightly against me, grumbling.

Trust her to be able to sleep on the plane, just 5 minutes and she was gone.

Her hair brushed against my face, before she lightly rested against my shoulder.

I didn't mind this at all.

Not just her sleeping on me, but being with her, you know?

What am I saying, of course you don't know, unless you're a guy, right?

/note to self, 'Dear Shaun, stop speaking to invisible people, it's not like you have an audience.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway-

I didn't know this girl, but I wanted to.

Maybe, soon, we would know each other better, could become more than friends.

But for now, seeing as we'd only just met, I was content with this bond we were forming.

Like chewing gum, you have to chew it a bit before it becomes the soft easy chew you have for the next hour.

Maybe not like that, but, you get the picture.

I liked being able to take it slow, call me gay, or a girl, or whatever, but things don't move that quickly if I'm really into someone, like I'm really into Maia.

I had brought her here, but If her response meant anything, I guessed she wanted to be here too.

Smiling, I rested my head against hers, bringing my arm to rest on her shoulder.

Andy leant over, winking at me.

"Niice, making the moves while she's asleep," he grinned.

I grimaced, scrunching up my nose, and I heard a dreaming Maia grumble.

"Andy that's gross," Bradie chided.

"Hey, I would If _I _could," Andy grinned, "She's pretty nice on the eyes, and I imagine she's pretty good under the fingers."

He stroked the window over exaggeratedly.

I turned away, Andy would be what he would be, and sighed. 

I felt him look at me, he hates being ignored, and then I heard him start to groan.

"Oh, Maia, Ooh, I love you Maia," he mocked.

"Shutup!" I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hey!" Andy looked mock offended, "I was just saying."

I'd like to see him try it.

Just saying my ass.

"I like her anyway," Bradie grinned, "Can we keep her?"

Can we keep her? She wasn't a belonging.

But still, this could work out very well.

I'd have Maia, and, Bradie would have a playmate, and, I'd have Maia, and…

"Maybe," I said slowly, "We can take her on the rest of the tour-"

"Yeah!" Bradie punched his fist into the air, "Let's do it!"

Now I waited on Andy's opinion, not that I didn't know what he would say already, but I needed confirmation.

"Andy?" my voice was softer than usual, I called this technique the 'convince Andy' technique "Please?"

"I don't know, maybe," Andy turned to look at me, "And can you stop using that voice? It's creepy, like a pedo talking to a little kid."

"I could just imagine that," Bradie laughed ,"Hello Maia," he mocked, "Would you like a lolly?"

Obviously this technique needed work.

"Ahh, I suppose we can keep her," Andy gave in, "If she keeps you out of trouble."

"YEAH!" I gave the Astro boy punch and settled back down, as Maia moved to rest on the other side of the seat.

"Look!" Bradie being Bradie, completely changed the topic, "We're on the Jukebox!"

And sure enough we were.

The only two songs we had were Shimmy & Sway Sway, but that was more than most bands got on the famous Qantas jukebox.

Andy put on his headphones and started jiggling about, singing loudly to Sway Sway.

Bradie started laughing, and the whole thing caught the attention of two oldies up in front of us, who looked to be about 200.

Instead of grunting or being disapproving, the old man simply said, "Ahh, to be young," and placed his earphones on.

Weird or what?

I put up with Andy's singing for another 10 seconds, before i kicked out.

"Oww!" Bradie looked at me, pulling a completely overacted devastated face.

"Sorry," I grinned, "I meant to get Andy."

Bradie grinned then, and punched Andy in the arm.

Andy pulled a mock hurt face then, and took out his earphones.

"Stop singing!" I said.

"You stop singing!" He replied.

"I'm not even," I began to reply, but he had already replaced his earphones.

As he began singing again, I gave up, and leant on Maia's head.

30 minutes of the flight left, just enough time for a short nap.

xXxXx

As I woke up, I noticed Maia smiling down at me.

So I smiled back, vaguely remembering how I'd held her before.

I guess that's how I'd ended up on the floor.

She held out her hand.

"Get up, you great lump, we're landing soon, and you've been down there for 10 minutes,"

My smile disappeared, and hers grew even more pronounced.

With a 'hmmph' I grabbed her hand and allowed myself to be pulled up into my seat.

I did up my buckle, and then leant back again.

Maia smiled up at me, "Don't fall asleep you, we're here."

I held her hand tight, as the plane jolted around, noticing Bradie making scared noises.

I was glad I had a hand to hold, landing was freaking scary.

The wheels slowed, and I looked at Maia, our eyes met, and we simultaneously smiled.

Adelaide.

We were here.

xXxXxXx

_A/N* _

_Dyou like it? _

_Yay! They're at Adelaide, and now Andy's gunna tell you what he thinks!  
Honestly, I cant wait to get Jumpnow in here!  
Comment please? Tell your friends? More coming ASAP, probably tomorrow morning, Only 12 hours away! _


	9. Dark Green?

_Annnnd here we are! New chapter….(cue yaaayyy!) I'd just like to say, there are sooo many great Short Stack fics out there, and I'm so glad you guys have taken the time to read mine! :D_

_Aaand, HOLY SHIT! So many people reviewed, and some new people, I'm so happy! :D Eeeee!  
Thanks are given down the bottom.  
Note: I'm pretty sure I said a while ago that I'd give you 2 chapters, so, here they are, merged together as one__Enjoy!  
This chapter's a little more serious._

############################ANDY#######################################

I hated plane flights.

Really, they fucked up my head, and made me feel way too tired.

The takeoff and landing are awesome, but the rest, it just sucks.

There are some perks though, the spoons, for one.

The most awesome thing about Qantas has to be the spoons.

I stared out the window; we were in the van, on the way to our hotel in Adelaide.

No awesome chewy plastic spoons there.

We had about 2 hours to relax before being carted off to the Show.

I hoped there would be spongebob on the TV this time, coz man, I love my spongebob.

Best 2 hours I've ever spent were the spongebob marathon ones.

I suppose I should really prepare for the show though.

Adelaide.

A good venue, lots of space, not that that's always a good thing, but hey, no-one will throw up near my feet this time.

Another show, bright lights and sounds, sweat and lipstick marks.

We were pretty sure we were gonna attract big crowds, the upside to all this.

I got to meet lots of foxy ladies.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not all about looks, actually, I'd like to have someone with a personality, but, If the chances are that I'm not going to see them again, then sexy is what I go for, don't wanna know what their favourite colour is, coz, I just don't care.

Unless they care about mine.

Which the majority don't.

It's green by the way, a dark green, not black, like so many are prone to thinking.

There's something about tour life, which doesn't merit a good relationship, I don't know what It is, but with me, things just don't work out.

Hey, I'm over it, I'm not lookin for love, like Mr Divine-y over there, I'm over the concept, I'm ready to be immature and selfish, rather than giving up everything, for people who'll just kill you in the end.

I tried, believe me, I did, but the girls I went out with, were fake, blank, or users.

I'd give a list, but it's too fuckin long.

The worst are the liars, like Shannon, and the users, like Maria. She used me to get to Bradie. We're stepbrothers, she assumed that once she told him I'd 'broken her heart' he'd rescue her. And in turn bring her into the band.

Dude, I'm way hotter than Bradie anyway.

This is why I am who I am.

At the moment, I am ready to move on.

Fuck relationships, there was no way I was ending up like Shaun.

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxXx

Bahahaha!

I just taped all of Shauns strings to the fret.

I wonder how long it will take him to figure it out.

Haha! 2 minutes! He was running through sway sway, and even then he didn't realize why his sound was way off!

I love being me.

I get away with everything, and never look like the prick on SSTV.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Shaun picking off the tape, confusedly, wondering who it was I bet.

He looked up at Bradie, shook his head, and then turned slowly towards me..

BINGO!

I snigger.

But he's angry at me now.

"Andy, grow up," he's trying not to smile, haha, Shaun can't stay mad for long, "We're at sound check, we've gotta do some work."

We're at 'sound check' all right, not a big room like last time though, instead we're in a shabby hall, where we have to stay until the main hall is opened up.

Which is an hour from now, leaving us about 15 minutes to set everything up properly.

My grin fades a little, before becoming even more pronounced.

At least this place is fully soundproofed.

"Let's rock this joint!" I scream, and we launch into the first chorus of "Enough For Now."

My hips move, and I do the crazy, jumping around like there's no tomorrow, and sidling over to Bradie.

"Gerroff," his drumming falters as I ruffle his hair, which I've been wanting to do for a while.

With a stern look from Shaun, I'm back in the game, and as Maia slips out, Shaun becomes less focused , not as vibrant.

Our roles reversed, we rock out the rest of the song.

"Lovers become us luscious red," as the last words slip from Shauns lips, I hear small clapping.

Shaun looks mortified, Bradie confused, and I look, well, hot and sweaty, and maybe a little confused.

There's a girl at the side of the stage.

"Well done," she grins.

I grin back, winking, "Thanks."

Shaun gives me a look clearly saying "Who the hell is she?" and I shrug slightly.

"How'd you get in here?" Bradie's still really confused, "No-one's meant to know."

"Hahaha, I have my ways," the girl grinned, "like spiderman."

Bradie nodded, seemingly respecting this, and turns back to his drums.  
So now I'm curious.

"Ahh, but how did you really get here?" I asked, grinning, "It wasn't my animal magnetism was it?"

"Ew," Bradie looked at me.

"Haha, naww," the girl laughed, "I was looking for the toilets, and heard you guys, you're really good, better than on the cd."

"Tha-," Shaun started.

"Really?" I took the spotlight again, "Which track did you like best?"

She looked up at me shyly, "Back Of My Head, it's more meaningful, and I like the somber voice."

Shaun looked a little put out, and I heard Bradie whisper softly, 'Maia likes Counting the Stars,'.

Shaun looked much brighter after that, Loser.

I turned back to the girl, grinning like a Cheshire, "Good choice,"

I looked at her again, she wasn't what I'd call 'Hot', but she was certainly pretty, I'd give her that.

I liked her eyes.

I subconsciously licked my lips.

Eww, gross Andy.

"I, uhhm, have to go," the girl looked up at us again, "Thanks for being real nice and everything, I'll probably see you at the show."

"Yeah! Awesome!" I grinned, and then waved her off.

"We'll see you there," Shaun grinned.

"And afterwards too," I smiled to myself.

Shaun went off, blathering some nonsense about how all the brilliant girls came by themselves. (blah blah Maia blah blah)

And I thought about Maia for a second, she coulda shown this girl how to get to the toilets.

I fiddled with my buttons, and went back to tuning my guitar, before realizing something.

My head shot up, and I sought out mysterygirl.

She was just about to exit, before I stopped her again.

"Hey! What's your name?" I shouted.

"Ohh, " She turned back to me again, with a shy smile, "I'm Deni."

And then she was gone.

xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxX xXxXx

Maia stood next to me on the side of the stage, hands clasped tight together, her eyes directed only at Shaun.

He seemed so much more vibrant tonight.

And it was all because of her.

"Allright, you sexy motherfuckers!" He screamed, as was the usual.

I saw Maia smile, and thought of Deni.

Maybe I could see her smile like that, for me.

Not that I cared.

"Are you ready to dance?" I ran on stage, and with a four beat intro from Bradie, we were on.

"We are Short Stack, Are you ready to boogie?" I heard myself say.

I grinned, and strummed along to One step closer, before looking into the crowd.

This time though, I was actually looking for someone.

Someone right in the front row.

I found her eyes, and she grinned at me.

This concert was going to be interesting.

###################DENI################

I stared up at the stage, the stage where Short Stack would soon be screaming their music for everyone to hear.

Bodies pressed at me from behind, and each side.

I'm glad I came by myself, looking after me was hard enough without having to look out for friends.

There was a flash from onstage, and I heard someone cuss into a microphone before my attention was drawn to the side of the stage.

A girl in a custom hoodie smiled.

I hoped for her sake that no fangirls had seen her, I'd seen how ugly things got then…

I made to look away, and instead got a nagging feeling in my stomach.

It was like I **knew**this girl.

Which was impossible, I know, but still, I turned to her again.

The sharp purple and silver lines jumped out at me from her hoodie.

I recognized that hoodie, I had helped design it.

In the dim light, I could see her turn and smile at one of the boys from Short Stack.

Her deep blue eyes flashed.

It couldn't be, could it?

She was pretty short, her purple skinnies and the hair trailing down her back made me certain.

It was! Maia!

I'd known this girl for a year, her cousin April went to my uni.

We met on twitter, and she'd convinced me to get into this band.

She was the reason I was here tonight!

I unlocked my phone, scrolling through to her number.

_Maia, is this you? Really? Are you here? Look down, to your left._

_Im the one with the blonde hair, with the blue streak_

_(I know, you keep telling me not to change it, but i like changing my hair).  
It's Deni, you know, remember me? Your bestest buddy from twitter?  
I can't believe you're here! Wanna meet up?  
(If you're not here, at the concert, then ignore me)_

_lulz xxx Deni_

I had just put my phone away, when my attention was brought back to center stage by the singer's customary greeting.

How pathetic was this?

I'd bought the CD, and talked about how hot they were, (Ooh, the boy with the Bass was definitely the hottest), and how awesome their music was for weeks, but I still didn't remember who was who!

"We are Short Stack, Are you ready to boogie?" Bass Boy looked out at all of us.

I smiled subconsciously, remembering our encounter in the afternoon.

And then they played.

Bass boy stared at me, once they started, and I don't mean looked, and then looked away.

He stared.

It was rather disconcerting, so to cover up, I just grinned.

After all, I didn't really mind, he was hot, he was talented, and he could stare at me all he liked.

I hoped no one else noticed how concentrated he was though…

I studied him, he was really pretty good.

As they started 'Back Of My Head', I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

Really? In the middle of my favourite song?

It had better be important.

_Yeah, It's me! I like the blue streak._I looked up, and Maia grinned at me & waved.

I'd completely forgotten that I'd texted her.

I waved back, trying not to bring too much attention to myself.

Inside I was jumping around though.

I knew it!

This was AMAZING.

The songs flew by.

During Shimmy, Bass boy showed off everything he had.

He jumped around, and sat on the edge of the stage, winking at me.

The bunch of girls around me screamed, and I tried to look uninterested.

The singer and the drummer kept going, as usual, either not noticing Bass boy's antics, or ignoring them.

I met Mai's eyes, and the look she gave me told me that indeed they were ignoring him.

I tried to ignore him too, and focused on the music.

Focusing so much, that when Bass boy's shirt hit me in the face, it was a complete surprise.

The blue ice cream hung over my eyes, and my fingers unconsciously grasped the material.

It felt like 50 hands tore at it, pawing and grasping, but i held on, pulling it to my chest.

Eventually they gave up, although one tweenie tried to pull it from my fingers.

I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, and she scurried away.

I held the shirt tight and looked up at Bass boy.

He was grinning, shirtless.

Why the hell was I holding the shirt so tight? Why did I even want it?

I blushed and looked down, how embarrassing.

_Hahaha! He likes you!_

My phone vibrated with another text from Maia.

I grinned as I scanned the words.

Bass boy liked me? That was something new.

Like was an interesting word though.

I didn't even know his name, know whether he was Shaun, Andy, or Bradie.

I supposed he would be Bradie, he looked the youngest.

Which would make him a year older than me.

I was happy with that.

Or he could be Shaun, but, he didn't look like he fit that picture.

Or Andy, I smiled, he looked like an Andy.

_He's cute_

I sent back to Maia.

_Yeah, he's cute I guess, but Shaun's better, his voice is amazing. 3_Maia sent back.

So that cut Shaun from the list, I guessed that Shaun was the lead singer by that comment.

I knew that Maia loved him, her twitter name being what it was and all.

I didn't know why she was up on that stage though.

And i didn't know who Bass boy was.

It was really quite confusing.

I grinned, if I kept going like this, I'd be spending the whole concert texting.

_Uhhm, would you mind meeting me after the concert? I have a few questions to ask, and a few hugs to give (: ILY_

Even though Maia was only 16, she was pretty close to being my best friend.

I put my phone in my pocket, (funny how I keep doing that, even though I'ma pull it out in a second) and it vibrated again just after my fingers left it.

_Sure,_I looked up at her and grinned.

_Meet me at side stage 10 minutes after the concert finishes. We've got loads to talk about._I put away my phone for the last time. Awesome.

I looked up, not surprised to see Bass boy strutting around, and Shaun screaming obscenities and being generally inappropriate with the Audience.

The Drummer's solo was brilliant, he was certainly talented, but, he kept his eyes on the drum set at all times, not interacting with anyone.

As he finished, Bass boy went up to the Microphone, grinning.

Something was different.

He had changed, now wearing a gerard way-esque jacket.

"You guys have been great, you are what brought us here, and we are so grateful."

I gave a Cheshire grin.

Wait, we'd been texting that long?

It was the end already?

Then Shaun took the lead.

"We'd like to dedicate this song to you guys, without your help, we wouldn't be standing here today. We love you guys so much."

At this line, I saw him sneak a glance at Maia.

No way!

Her and Shaun?

It all seemed so obvious now.

That's why she was there.

I was so happy for Maia.

She'd got the guy of her dreams.

But !

I looked up at her for confirmation, and she nodded once, before her eyes returned to Shaun.

"It's the season, It's the time, This is for all you guys, You're our Sweet December."

I found myself swaying to the music, looking at Bass boy, as was starting to become a habit.

He smiled cheekily and strode over to the other side of the stage.

The chords echoed around the hall.

"I'll be your sweet December."

The last words faded out, and Short Stack said their goodbyes.

I turned away; I couldn't believe it had ended.

My eyes drawn again to the stage, I chuckled as Shaun tripped over a cable.

Bass boy looked at me again, looked like he was scheming, but, with a glare from Shaun, he frowned, and walked off stage.

It didn't matter to me, I'd be seeing them soon.

But more importantly, Maia.

I looked at my watch.

Ten minutes to go.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

_I hope you guys liked this__It took a while, coz of writers block, but it's finally here!  
Special thanks to__**commeparmagie, soph, sarawr, and ashlisixx**____for being the greatest reviewers ever, honestly, your constant reviews make my month. Haha._

_Annnd, (yay for awesome new kids!)__**Asha123**____I'm so glad you like this! I really like yr story, and I'll review it as soon as my account stops effing up. Thanks heaps for taking the time to review!_

_NOTE:__**Commeparmagie**____Bradie's chapter is coming very soon. Stay tuned :D__**.:**____Thankyousoooomuch!Haha, whenever I laugh I almost fall off my seat, yeah it's so hard to laugh quietly! Hahaa, I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

AND. Fyeah, the new reviewers:

_**Rae**____Of COURSE we can be friends! I'm so glad you like this! My name's Tk :D_

_**Missashlisixx**____Hahaha, I'm glad you like Andy here__He's a bit more serious in this chapter. Haha, I love bradie, honestly, I love writing him, and there are some parts which bradie-lovers will like. I loved the pedo scene, my sister liked it, and so I kept it in there :D I'm updating now! Haha I love hip old people!_

_**Jessie**____Im so happy that you like this__I try, I try. Hehehe, hopefully the next chapters will be just as good. I really like your stories too_

OKAYY, So I'll update really soon, and I'm thinking of starting an Alex Gaskarth story. Anyone think I should? Hahahah.

I LOVE YOU ALL.  
(this be the biggest A/N ever ayye!)  
Have a good week!

_And REVIEW :D please. It's the best thing to get a new review, even better than hot toast.  
Thankyou!_


	10. You feelin lucky, Punk?

DIE A BELIEVER – CHAPTER 9 – I DO NOT

To answer some questions:

_Asha123: They will, all eventually 'fall in love.' But the question is, how long will it last? Is it real? And what will they do about it? A few twists coming soon__Which I hope you'll like. Although, you may not like me in a ._

_Emmy: I'm glad you like it dearie._

_sarawr: Indeedy, I'm jealous as hell of her as well :D Especially in coming parts ;)_

_Missashlisixx: Haha, I guess I just write diary like, I think it gives you a better insight into the characters feelings…And mmmm, it will be getting interesting, especially seeing as emmy and andy are both older than the others__not giving anything away here. :D oh, and cheesecake is the hippest cake ever. I'm working on the AG story now, it'll be pre'y short, maybe 20 chapters._

_commeparmagie: Sweeet, so just imagine emmy as you :D lulz, I do that with Maia :D Haha, Thankyou so much for continuing to review so much! It makes my Day!_

_SOOO, About this chapter, it's really short, but it has to be here, and you're getting it today because I'll be away this Sunday D: But never fear, I will still update next week! Note: You may still review last chapter if you have not done so yet xD. ENJOY!  
_

The seconds ticked by as I waited by the side of the stage.

Maia was going to be here in approximately 4 seconds.

3 seconds.

2 seconds.

She was...not here.

I looked away, searching the empty hall.

No sign of anyone.

I blew a strand of hair out of my face, and hummed to myself.

Wait, there she was!

Hand in hand with none other than Shaun...Diviney!

Ohh, this was too good.

"Hey," she grinned at me shyly, "This is Shaun."

He grinned at me, before bowing slightly.

Guys still bowed these days?

"You're Deni," he smiled.

"Yep," I grinned, and bowed courteously, grinning widely at Maia.

"So, Uhhm would you be able to tell me who –" I started, but was rudely interrupted by a voice out of the shadows.

"Hey, why are you bowing to him?" the voice was oddly outraged.

Weirdo.

I looked around, before noticing the light glint off of a silver piercing.

Bass boy.

He strutted in, and looked at me.

"Why not?" I laughed at the outraged expression on his face.

"Because he would have you believe he is the king of all, well, everything." The drummer joined us with a sigh.

I suppressed a smirk. I thought as much.

"Well I am!" Bass boy smirked, and looked at me pointedly.

The drummer gave a pointed "I told you so," look to me, and I smiled at him, noticing out of the corner of my eye, Bass Boy look at my arms.

"You're holding my shirt."

I had a moment of 'Huh? Whaa?' before I realized what on earth he was on about.

Looking down at the shirt, I thought of what to say.

"Technically," I replied, because there was no way I was going to let Bass boy think he'd got me, "It's my shirt."

He looked stumped for a moment, and that was when we heard the loud voice of none other than the last member of Short Stack.

"No way!" the Drummer said, aghast, that was MY old shirt!"

Bass boy looked at him oddly, and Maia and I gave eachother mirthful looks, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't," the Drummer smiled bashfully, "But I felt left out."

I laughed outright at this.

"Okay, so, now we know for certain, due to the fact that possession is nine tenths of, well, whatever it is, that this is my shirt, could you guys please-?"

"Hey," Shaun butted in, "Did you want some time alone with Maia? Coz we gotta pack up, and, Maia's been dying to talk to you."

"Hey," Bass boy looked at him, "If D wants me to do something, I'm up for it," he winked.

"Grow up," Shaun laughed, "Let's go, Deni, would you help Maia pack the Microphones?"

God, looked like Shaun didn't want to tell me who they are, on with the ridiculous nicknames then.

"Uhh, yeah," I grinned, "Sure."

I shot a sideways glance at Maia, the excitement clear, I assumed, in my eyes.

"I'll see you later," Bass boy winked.

I couldn't help feeling all funny inside, every time he winked at me, I suppressed a sigh.

What was this?

I was Emmy, queen of all, in control of my own emotions!

Or so I thought.

"Andy you're gross!," the Drummer shot Bass boy a dirty look!

Andy...

I grinned.

So that meant that Bradie was the drummer.

I turned to Maia, hearing the boys beginning to pack up.

"I know who they are now," I said quietly, not meeting her eyes.

But then she looked _me_in the eyes, and we couldn't stop it.

"EEEEEEEEEE!"

We jumped around holding hands.

I vaguely heard a cymbal drop and a 'Wow, thank god I'm not a girl."

Then, "Ohh, you're enough of a girl anyway,"

But it faded out as I word vomited.

"Ohmygoshyou'reMaiaandyou'reprettyandyou'reawesomeandyou'regoingoutwithSHAUNDIVINEY!"

"Wow," she grinned, "I thought there was no possible way that someone could say so many words in one breath, but you've proved me wrong."

"I'm a girl of many talents," I winked.

"Hahahaha!" Maia looked at me, "I know, what is it now?"

"Bass, Back Vocals, Lyrics, Poems, Being incredibly sexy, and my lively sense of humour of course," I responded.

"Hahaha, yes," Maia grinned at me, her eyes sparkling, "You know, you are one talented girl, it's a shame we never banded like we were going to."

"We still could," I smiled hopefully.

"I'd still like to," Maia smiled warmly, "But for now, I'm with the boys!"

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned again, "I can't believe this is happening! You're so lucky!"

"It is," she looked me straight in the eyes, "And I'm not the only one who's lucky, we've been talking, about your GAP year and everything, and, the boys have decided. Today, you get to be lucky too."

"Huh?" my mouth dropped open.

What was going on?

"I get to be lucky too…?" I trailed off.

"Yeah," came a voice from my right, "Welcome to the tour."

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

_I had quite a lot of nagging to get this done, so, I hope you like it. I may edit it later.  
But R&R awesome kids. I'll update soon!_

_Xoxoxox  
Spiderman._


	11. I do not!

DIE A BELIEVER – CHAPTER 9 – I DO NOT

I'm sorry guys, it's 1 in the morning, and yesterday was a really really shitty day. I assure you that next chapter will have all the appropriate responses to yr reviews, but I really cant do it today. I really really appreciate all the time you guys spent reviewing though, and love you all.  
On the other hand, I have to advertise here.  
MY other two stories have now been started, one being a oneshot.  
Draco/Hermione – Moonlight  
annnd  
Friday the 13th – An Alex Gaskarth Story – Which will be very interesting :D  
I would be very indebted to you all if you checked these out? If yr into them anyways.  
Here it is, another very short chapter, but you get it early, and it needed to be here.

xxxx

#####DENI#####

It was 5:31 in the morning.

And I felt like I was waking up on the wrong side of the sunrise, despite never sleeping.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and thought about last night.

After the concert, we had headed to my mom's house, taking all the stuff I needed.

I mean, like I was sharing Maia's clothes.

And it was really cool, mom was fine with it and everything, it's not like she cared anyway.

She had enough shit going on in her life at the moment.

Getting back to the main point.

We had a very interesting car trip to my house, embarrassing as it was.

By we, I meant Sonny, Bass boy, and I.

The rest had gone back to the hotel.

Shaun and Maia had offered to come, but, watching them give each other goopy eyes was pretty nauseating.

I mean seriously, sick bag anyone?

Instead, I had been able to spend the whole car trip with Bass boy (Andy) and Sonny, our designated driver.

I won't bore you with all the details, just give you an example of what I sat through:

Me: I know who you are now, you're Andy.

Andy: Yep, but you can call me Sex God.

Me: Pssh, Bass boy, you're not that good.

Andy: That's not what your mother said.

Me: Rolls eyes. It's what I said though. Even my grandma's hotter than you.

Andy: Want a bet? You know you like it, after all, you've got my shirt.

Me: Yuck! *throws shirt at him* You can have it.

Andy: *gives me back shirt* you can keep it, and sniff it.

Me: Don't want it. And why on earth would I sniff it?

Andy: Well, so we could be best friends. And to remind you of how much you love me.

Me: I don't love you (this is where i start laughing)

Andy: You know you do.

Me: Don't

Andy: Do

Me: Don't

Andy: Do

Me: Don't

Andy: Do

Me: Don't

Andy: Do + 1 to whatever you say.

Me: No way, I Don't!

Andy: Do.

Sonny: SHUT UP!

Me: Don't.

On the way back, It was pretty much the same deal.

Andy and I argued over my choice of shirts.

Seriously, what was wrong with a Spiderman tshirt?

We spent the trip in a pretty energized manner, and I got to know the two a bit better than before.

Not well enough to fall asleep on one of them though, which, you guessed it, I did anyway.

Bit creepy really, falling asleep on Andy.

Speshly when I woke up to him grinning.

He was cute but, I'd give him that.

…..

When I got to the hotel, Maia was still awake, so we talked.

And I don't mean brief chit chat, I mean we talked.

I think we spent about 4 and a half hours talking.

About her, about me, about her dog, Parker, and about our future.

Maia wasn't sure, because she was home schooled, things were kinda awkward for her, especially seeing as her mom and dad were divorced.

Music was everything to her though.

I was sure, I was going to go to University, to do Marketing.

In a year or so, that was if my musical career didn't pick up.

There just wasn't that many bands out there which were about music.

Everything is image these days.

I suppose, even if things were about the music, bands might not want me.

I wasn't that ace at singing, which, is why I was only backups, because apparently my voice was too low.

Maia was good though, even if she wasn't sure about her future, I knew it would be something to do with Music.

But enough about the future.

We were in the now.

We were with the band.

And we were friends, that was awesome.

…..

**A/N* Yawn. So who else hates school?**

**Sorry, really for the superbly lame and short chapter.  
How about a joke?**

**Why did the mirror cross the road?**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

**To See itself!  
BAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	12. Read between the lines like I read you

KAYY! SO, all the FUCKING AWESOME kids who commented, just look down the end of the chapter, and you'll see your replies. This chapter is dedicated To Commeparmagie, and missashlisixx for their brilliant continuous reviews, you guys make me smile so much!

#####MAIA#####

I woke up to an obnoxiously loud ringtone which went something like this:

Eels up inside your heart, finding an entrance where they can.

Freaking weird if you ask me.

Apparently someone called the 'itcher' sung it.

Shaun said anyway.

I supposed that he'd know, it being his phone and all that the noise was blaring from.

I knew it was from the Boosh, because that sort of song could only come from one TV show.

Eels! Eels! Eels! Eels!

But I had no idea why Shaun was so obsessed with it..

"Turn it off!" I waved my arm around, trying to find the source of the noise, all without moving my head.

Trust me to have to wake up to noise like that.

Only problem was, that that wasn't the only thing I woke up to this morning.

The other thing I woke up to was a gut wrenching sense of loneliness.

Shaun and the boys were leaving today.

Without me.

My heart twanged and I buried my head further into the pillow.

Maybe if I buried my head far enough….

But no. I had to face it.

I had my turn, I lived for a couple of days, but,

It was time to go home.

Back to Perth.

The word was sour in my mouth.

I blinked a few tears back into the pillow, turning away slightly from the wet patch.

Call me a wuss, but I can't help it.

I had been with the sweetest guy in the world for all of 2 days.

And now it was over.

Bye bye perfect boyfriend – If that's what you'd call it.

I knew I'd never find another guy like Shaun.

The above mentioned man, came over to me and lay down.

I lifted my head from the pillow slightly and turned to face him.

His hair spiked everywhere, and his lips, as usual, were perked into that crazy smile he always had.

I stared into his green eyes and thought deeply.

This was what I was leaving behind.

Shaun leant over to me, and rubbed his nose on mine.

"Wake Up."

I smiled slightly, "I am awake."

I saw him grimace slightly, and then his eyes sparkled.

I stretched out.

"Get up then," with that he rolled off the bed.

I sighed, missing his body close to mine.

His jeans came into my vision, and I stared up into Shauns face again.

"Come on, geddup." he grinned, "Otherwise you'll miss spongebob, and It's the last episode we watch before we go."

I sighed, and sat up.

Heaven forbid that we should miss that!

The last episode.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, but never quite got up.

Shaun tutted, and walked behind me.

Diviney behind me.

I didn't like the look of this.

I suddenly felt warm arms around me before the room started to spin.

Shaun pulled me close, not quite letting my feet touch the ground.

He slowly walked, towards the couch, while I struggled to get free.

His arms tightened, and I fought hard.

He was strong though, much stronger than he looked.

Relaxing, I sighed, after all, who wouldn't like being in the arms of Shaun Diviney?

I smiled a small smile, the one reserved just for him, and looked up.

His 9 oclock shadow darkened his chin, his lips were pulled into a Cheshire smile, and his eyes sparkled merrily.

This is what I wanted.

I might be only 16, but this was the guy I wanted, I needed.

There was no way I was leaving today.

A sudden thump brought me back to reality.

Oof!

I sat on the couch tucked in between Shauns legs, his arms still around me.

I leant back and smiled, kissing his chin lightly.

Might as well enjoy it while I can.

#####SHAUN#####

Maia was kinda upset this morning.

I didn't even know why.

We were leaving Adelaide, sure, but, It's not like we were leaving her friend.

No, the newly brunette Deni was coming with us.

I lay down next to Maia, looking deep into her eyes, noticing her brow furrow, and her eyes darken.

She looked upset.

So I, of course, brushed that aside and aimed to cheer her up.

I grinned, and rubbed my nose against hers.

"Wake Up."

She smiled slightly, mission accomplished "I am awake."

I tutted to myself.

"Get Up Then," I rolled off the bed, she was the one making this hard.

She didn't even move, though, I swear I heard a longing sigh.

Aww, come on, she had to get up.

"Come on, geddup." I grinned, "Otherwise you'll miss spongebob, and It's the last episode we watch before we go."

She let out a long suffering sigh, and sat up.

God girls were hard to wake up!

And she didn't look like she was going to move at all.

I tutted loudly.

And then came up with an evil plan.

I snuck behind her, and with moves a ninja would be envious of, I had her in my arms.

I felt her heart beat fast under my skin.

She struggled, I don't know why, but, she did.

Okay, so maybe I do know why.

But I did notice her look up at me, and I felt a little embarrassed about my hair.

Then I grinned, who cares, Maia can see whatever she wants.

She likes me for me.

I thumped down onto the couch, making an unsettled Bradie scowl at me.

The sour puss.

Hahaha, puss.

I felt Maia lean back into me, ahh good, she was relaxing.

Her lips lightly touched my chin, and I smiled, a small smile.

Then my attention was diverted by the shouts of Squarepants himself.

Ohh Spongebob, Why did you rip your pants?

#####BRADIE#####

Shaun made me fall off the couch.

It hurt, so I shot him an evil look.

Which he simply ignored.

Seriously, does he not have any tact?

Ooh gross, Maia was being all girly and making out with his chin.

Eww! Eww! Seriously, get a room?

I sighed to myself.

Wow, I guess I'm becoming a man, finally, I thought I liked girly girls.

Guess not.

"Guess what? I ripped mah pants!" came the tinny voice which matched the yellow shape on screen.

Spongebob Squarepants.

I relaxed, instantly.

#####SHAUN#####

The episode of Spongebob flew by, I guess It was because I enjoyed it.

Well, I enjoyed that Maia enjoyed it anyway.

Soon, the clock hands were at 9, and in true short stack style, we only had 40 minutes until we had to leave.

I wondered where Andy was for a second, before I saw him exit the kitchen, dragging behind him a befuddled looking Deni.

Hmmm…

"Pack Up!" Andy yelled.

"Shut up!" Bradie yelled back.

I just laughed.

Maia looked up at me with a watery smile.

Andy was right though, we needed to pack.

So we did.

I ran into my room, and before long my undies, jeans and tops flew through the air into my bag.

I started shoving some stuff in Maia's bag, because, well, come on, like all my stuff will fit in my bag, before she came up to me.

I noticed right away that something was wrong.

"What are you doing?" her voice was flat.

"Uhhm," I turned around and looked at her, noticing her eyes looked a little wet, "Packing?"

She smiled a little bit at this, before sniffing.

"Why though?" She looked me in the eyes, "Don't make it harder, I know I have to go."

Have to go?

I thought, raking through my head for anything that would help me make sense of what she had just said.

Bingo!

She meant go back to Perth!

Shit! Crap! Shit! (insert cuss here)

I didn't tell her!

I was such a bad boyfriend – if that's what you call what Maia and I have.

"Shit! No!" I looked her dead on, "I can't believe I fucking forgot! Shit!"

She looked at me, confused, and sad.

"Maia! You're coming with us!"

xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx xXxXx

Sorry for the short chapter?

Okayys, to the reviewers:

Happy-gerbil-faced-optimism: Thanks so much for reviewing, Again! Im glad you like her character, I tried not to make it too crappy, and hopefully you'll

like her still soon.

Commeparmagie: Wow. You're seriously radcore, reviewing every single chapter. Well done – presents gold star. Seriously, thanks so much for the continuous reviews! I agree, andy is such a flirt. Im glad you think its progressing well, because I just blurt it out. Heres hopin it doesn't turn into a pile of mush.

Short-blah-stacked: Im hella glad you like it! Wow, you should prolly keep the phone away from yr brother huh. xD Don't worry, Andy gets his due happiness. And Bradies just an antisocial Bum. I keed, I keed. He's just a bit shy. He'll grow. Oh and I indeed love immaturity, I run on it.

Soph: Well. I love you! And yr awesome reviews. The End. xD Naww, thanks for the reviews hun!

Tilldeathhelpsuspart: yes, bradie is indeed lonely. We should think up a girl to come and save him. Help? Heehee. I got a character, but no name. She's a bit fake though, the character, So watch out bradie! Thanks for the rad review!

Ole: Im so glad you did! I'm updating now! Thanks for the review. And wow, you're enthusiastic, Im sure we'll get along.

Soph: Hahah! I've stolen your word, Wowzers. You've got me using it all the time now. :D Hahaha, Im glad you like their immaturity, coz they wouldn't be them without it.

Asha123: :D Thanks! :D Totally non related, but how are you? I totally agree about school. It sucks so bad.

Missashlisixx: EEEE! Thanks heaps for reviewing! Im glad you liked this chapter, and thanks for the uber long response to my review, made me laugh heaps. I hope you like the AG story half as much as you like this :D Im certainly looking forward to your next message, made my day, it did. Wow, and yeah, Marble Cake is the king of cakes. Besides mud cake. Nothing beats it. But, Vegan mud cake for me lately D: I miss butter. And yerhuh, something pretty big is gunna happen. :O

BAND RECOMMENDATION: The Maine. They're awesome!

SO that took FREAKING AGES RIGHT! IM SO SORRY! More bad news. No update next weekend coz Im in bali. BUTTT, I will give you 2 chapters at once the next week, kay? Sorry! Review? THANKYOU! xxx


	13. We'll be hangin like a cigarette

_Wowzers, its been a while. I know, and im incredibly sorry__I haven't had internet for almost a month. So to make it up to you guys, I'm posting 2 chapters today. Review them both? Even though I don't deserve it? Thankyou all, and I love you :D. Responses down the bottom._

D and I got back pretty early last night, about 1.

Oh, and Sonny too, yeah, not that I really cared about him, you know, him being a bloke and all.

Not saying he wasn't foxy or anything, but generally I care more about the female populous.

Its was funny, 1am was so early, yet, for the first time in a few months, I was tired.

Not 'Holy shit I stayed up all night drinking and now I have a hangover and need to crash' tired, but 'Mannn I need sleep.' Tired.

For the first time, I could sleep.

I don't know what it was, but, something about D made me feel...

Different, Alive, I guess.

She made me feel so real, but at the same time, so relaxed, and secure.

Dude, I'm turning into a hufflepuff right?

But seriously.

She was different to all the other girls I'd met, she wasn't so shy, so unwilling to get out there.

She could hold her own.

I smiled at that thought.

Yeah, we could be equal, partners in crime to defeat the evil menace that was Shaun Diviney.

I laughed quietly to myself, before grimacing.

Fuck, forget hufflepuff, I was becoming as gay as Shaun.

I unlocked my phone and flicked off the alarm, I didn't need it.

Now, the time was about 7am, and I was up again.

6 hours of sleep, not bad.

I felt rested.

I made my way out into the kitchen, on the way, rubbing my arse on Shaun's practice guitar.

Just a little present for him to wake up to.

You know how money retains scent?

Well, here's hopin that guitar strings do too ;)

I flicked on the light, and sat down, before looking down.

Aww shit, no wonder I felt cold.

I was only in my batman boxers.

Good look.

But not when there were girls around.

Well, to be more specific, girls that I wanted to make a good impression on around.

Well, _yeah_, I'm talking about Deni, derr.

I jumped up, hitting my knees on the bench.

"Shit." the word was barely audible.

Running a hand through the tangle I call my hair, I stepped into the hallway, noticing a door swing open.

"Shit!" more audible now.

Shit shit shit, I backed away from muffled stomps.

The steps came closer, as I felt a doorknob beneath my fingers.

Bingo!

I swung into my room, making it just in time, as I heard footsteps pass my door.

I felt like a spy.

One of those James Bond wannabies out of the $5 movie rack, you know?

I was classy.

And all in Batman boxers.

And they said I had no style.

I flicked on the light switch, before noticing that this...

This was NOT my room.

…

…

…

#####DENI#####

I groaned, and sat up, brushing the hair out of my eyes.

Maia should know better than to wake me up this early in the morning!

"Turn off the light," I mumbled, before looking up.

Andy Clemmensen stood before me with a shocked look on his face.

His hair spiked out in all directions.

Hands dead at his sides.

And Batman boxers on back to front.

I grinned.

Who cared about the time, Andy could wake me whenever.

Batman boxers?

Oh this was good, this was teasing material right here.

He smiled embarrassedly, and his cheeks went bright red.

Andy blushed?

Aww too cute!

His hands moved to cross in front of his chest.

Wow.

I felt myself blush, as my eyes took him in, without my permission.

How was it that he could look hot at 7am in the morning?

This world was unjust.

"Nice boxers." I muttered.

He looked down, cheeks flaming, and muttered back, "Sorry," before flicking off the light and exiting, all in a dash.

Wow. Again.

I was a little upset that he just left, but I covered it up.

He'd never forget this.

…

As it was 7am already, I decided it was wakeup time, but, I wouldn't wake up Maia, she hated early days, as I should have remembered.

I took a shower, washing out the blonde dye that had coated my hair for the last 6 days.

One day wash out my ass.

I hoped Andy didn't reappear, as I stepped back into my room.

Covering myself up physically this time, I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and selected a shirt from my bag.

F(:CK SHIT UP.

The most brilliant shirt ever invented.

Apart from the /I blogged yr mom/ tank which sat on my chair at home.

No-one ever let me get away with wearing this, but today, I could.

Maia had bought it for me, now I could show her how much I liked it.

Well, she knew I liked stuff like this anyway.

My old skinnies brushed up my legs, and my thongs flapped onto my feet.

A little brush, and ahh.

Brunette perfection stared back at me from the mirror.

Okay, maybe not perfection, but, I looked alright.

It was all about angles.

And it was Only 7:45 am.

I was almost outside the door when an awesome scheme came to mind.

I shrugged off my shirt, and ruffled through my suitcase.

Maia would understand, her shirt could wait for another day.

I grinned as I pulled the shirt I was looking for out.

The yellow framed bat shone in the light as I shrugged it back on.

Ahh. Good.

Time for a coffee.

#####ANDY#####

Shit! That was so embarrassing!

What the fuck was I thinking?

Obviously not much!

"She liked it though," my manwhore of a conscience whispered.

I shook my head.

Jeez, D's room? Maybe my subconscious knew I wanted to be there.

But crap, that was embarrassing.

I never thought I'd feel embarrassed by a thing like that, but, there you go.

At least she liked my boxers right?

I smiled slightly, and moved down the hall, to the room that I KNEW to be mine.

I flicked on the light, and flung open my bathroom door.

Splashing some water on my face, I looked up.

For the first time my eyes weren't red, my lips weren't pulled into a frown, my chin wasn't, wait, yeah, it was.

I needed a shave.

After cutting myself a few times and getting rid of the bristles on my face, I moved to my closet.

My Jimmy Hendrix shirt and black jeans soon replaced my boxers.

Slap on my cons and a can of hairspray and I was set.

Noting that my hair only took me five minutes to do.

Not half an hour, like some people think. *cough*.

Time for a coffee.

…

…

…

I stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the light, this time though, I was fully dressed..

The kettle screamed as I set up a mug on the counter.

With a steaming hot coffee in my hands and my phone on the counter, I set to reading the Sunday Times.

On my phone.

How cool was that?

I took a sip out of the chipped white mug, and then spat it all over the counter.

Forgot about the sugar.

I grabbed a soup spoon outta the draw, and then found the sugar jar.

With a quick swipe, my mishap was clean, and with 3 scoops, my coffee was sufficiently sweetened.

Some would say that I used too much sugar, I would say that I used just enough.

About 10 minutes later, when I had taken approximately 3 sips of my coffee, I heard the door open again.

Emmy.

#####TK#####

_**Ohh yeah, I did just include myself in the story. Yeeew!  
Im watching A very potter musical atm, heard of it? ITS AWESOME. Draco owns.  
Yeah, so, Im heaps sorry about the wait. Hopefully you guys still love me. Right? :} anddd Band Recommendation:  
ALL TIME LOW.  
It's pretty much given that this band owns all others. :D  
And is also in my other ff…/hint xD  
**_Oh, and, jellybeansz for anyone who knows what the title chappy's from :)  
_**Responses.**_

_**Short-Blah-Stacked:**____**I know huh, poor Maia**____**Don't worry, she cheers up. Thanks for reviewing AGAIN, you pwn. And Bradie is such an old man, in the way he mopes. Someone should hit him with his walking stick. Hopefully this chapter had enough Andy for you? :D x**_

_**MrsBradieWebb:**____**Yeah, I have actually read that story**____**I really like it. And I talk to the Author sometimes :D Its pretty goood. Im heaps glad you like my story! I love yours! X**_

_**Jess:**____**Haha! I love swearing in the stories, it's the only time I get to. Thanks for your review! X**_

_**Soph:**____**Wowzers is THE shit. Hahaha, Im sorry it took so long for me to update. Thanks for your review! X**_

_**Asha123:**____**I love them too. Love shaun so much! Haha, he's definitely my favourite of the SS boys. Though its hard to choose sometimes between him and Bradie. Damn it, maybe Andy's the best. Naww, Diviney (heart)Bali was good. Coming back to school sucked. Im trying to get a band together now. Ive written heaps of songs, but ive got no way to put them all together. Ehh. Hows life now? Thanks for the review!**_

_**Ashli:**____**Gosh, what can I say, you review nearly every chapter! /sigh. You're so awesome**____**. Kay, so no problem, and yeah, I heart Maia and Shaun loads. I did feel her pain, but for a different guy, and that's how I could write that chapter. Of course, had the guy for a bit more than 2 days. And thank you so incredibly much! It means so much to me**____**/wipes tear from eye. Haa, Im heaps glad you like FT13, which I should prolly update soon. Your initials are AG? Wow, coincidence much? An AWESOME coincidence :D I haven't had Choc ripple cake. I guess Im missing out then… But you know what trumps every cake ever? It possibly trumps everything. No? Don't know? Well, I'll tell you next chapter. :D IL the Maine. My friend talked me into listening to them, and now Im glad.**____**I finally updated though**____**And I'll update again tonight.**____**I cant wait to read whats new on yr story! And superlong review it :D x**_

_**Tildeathhelpuspart:**____**Hahah, that's the best**____**Jasey Rae Love. I think I may actually use that. And Ashley's also an awesome name /grin. Thanks for reviewing :D Jassseeeeyyy Raaeeeeee /hums**_

_**Commeparmagie:**____**Thanks so much! You get a platinum star now, and I'll keep improving it. Thankyou somuch for reviewing every single chapter. You own. Seriously. Maia gets happier soon**____**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! X**_

_**REVIEW? :D ilys xxxx**_


	14. Tiramisu

**No chapter for ages. I know. Sue me. The uploader wasn't working. Will update tomorrow. Just review please? Responses will be posted in an extra quotes chapter tomorrow**

#####DENI#####

After frantically brushing down my hair, I was ready, and I emerged from the room in a cloud of hairspray.

Coffee, Coffee, Coffee.

I traipsed down the hallway and reached for the kitchen door, pushing it open.

I moved to the bench, and reached out to grab a glass.

I didn't notice there was someone already there before I almost walked into him.

Andy.

He was sitting at the bench, phone in front of him.

Probably texting.

Boys. All The Same. Always texting..

Wait, no! It was the Sunday times, on his phone!

How cool was that!

I adjusted myself, and then noticed…

He had coffee!

Oh wow, yum.

He should know not to leave coffee unguarded like that.

Within a second my hand was around the mug, and the first sip of the golden goodness was down my throat.

Ahh, heaven.

And, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Hey!" Andy looked up at my assault.

"What?" I played innocent.

"You took my coffee!" He tried to look outraged, but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

It was pretty nice coffee too.

"Uhmm, this?" I held up the cup, realizing that his lips had touched that rim…his lips…

He nodded profusely.

"Oh this? This is coffee?" I pulled a surprised face.

Ohey, who knew, I could've been an actor.

Andy looked at the coffee, and then back at me pointedly.

"You make a good coffee," I grinned, "It tastes nice."

He pulled a mock-angry face.

I started laughing.

He held the death stare for a few more seconds before beginning to laugh.

"I'm sorry," I looked up at him, pulling my best puppy dog eyes.

"No you're not, you coffee stealer!" His hand closed around mine, dragging the mug down with it.

I couldn't help but blush a bit as I felt his hand around mine.

This was freaking ridiculous, I could steal coffee but not hold his hand? Gawrsh.

Within a second the mug was at his lips and the rest of the coffee was gone.

"Aww, only 3 gulps!" he frowned, then burped loudly, "I hate you!"

He put his finger in the bottom of the cup, scraping out the remnants of the sugar.

Ooh, typical Andy.

"You'll learn to love me," I smiled softly, and he looked up.

Blue eyes met brown, and we simultaneously grinned.

"Soo, tour huh?" I tried to start up a conversation.

"Uhh, yeahh," Andy grinned awkwardly.

"How many places you got left?" I continued.

"A few," he laughed, " I lose track after the first couple."

\

Hmm, maybe I could get more out of him with a normal question..one to get to know him better….not just normally?

You get me right?

"I don't really know you that well, so I'm just gonna go out there K?" I looked up at him.

"Uhhm, Okay?" He looked up at me, mock seriously.

"Just a question," I looked him dead in the face.

He smiled at me, and nodded.

"What's your favourite colour? I'm dying to know!" I grinned.

This was true actually, I wanted to know, coz, well, when it got to his birthday, and, it gave a lot away about a person.

At this, Andy looked up at me, actually serious, a sort of fire in his eyes.

"What?" he looked me dead in the eyes.

Oh shit. Whadidi say?

"Uhhm," I smiled nervously, "Your favourite colour?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. I didn't know that was a personal question.

I fidgeted with my hands and looked up at him again, ready to say sorry.

But he was smiling, his eyes smoldered, and then his hands covered mine.

"Nice question," he whispered, and before I knew what was happening, his lips were all I knew.

#####ANDY#####

She cared, she wanted to know me, the real me!

My god, I don't know what's coming over me, I just want...I just wanted her.

Well hey, at least she wasn't running away!

My hand traced the side of her face, and I felt her give in and fall into me.

Our lips moved together, tracing out a pattern only we knew.

Mouths molding perfectly, heated and passionate, but all so calm, so sweet.

Our hands knotted together.

And it felt right.

#####DENI#####

Andy Clemmensen held me, and kissed me so much softer than I thought he could have.

The meaning, and the depth, his lips told a story.

Chapter by chapter we traced, and I fell, harder than I've ever fallen.

Fuck, Andy Clemmensen was it.

It felt like so much more than it was.

Our hands clasped together, hot, tight, and reaching…

And in a minute, it was gone.

He pulled back, panting, and looked me in the eyes.

A small smile graced his lips.

His fucking incredible lips.

"My favourite colour is Dark Green." he smiled, and pulled my hand.

"Let's watch Spongebob."

Wait…What?

#########

**Yep, that's all folks. See you tomorrow! And don't kill me for being mushy or anything, I'm 16 now, I can write this stuff :D. Haa, replies tomorrow! And thank you all you fucking incredible people. x Tk.**


	15. Notes, Quotes and Responses

So, as the title suggests, this chapter is simply notes, quotes and responses Next Chapter Soon :D

Notes:  
Firstly, I have changed the name of Emmy's character to Deni, simply because I like this name better for the character.  
Secondly, I am looking for more names for girls who are going to be introduced to the story, so If you want to be in it, review me And also include the guy who you most want to be with. Im not promising anything, but I may put you in this :D Just coz I feel like it.  
Thirdly, anyone know a bitchy name? You guessed it, there's a bitch coming.  
Fourthly, Im so sorry for the sporadic updates, I try to keep them steady, but there's a load of shit happening in my life at the moment, So they'll be there as soon as possible.  
Fifthly, to those who wanted to know, birthday was last Wednesday (the 8th).  
Sixthly, anyone have twitter? Im tkoverload  
Seventhly, is that even a word? I'd like to give a ginormous thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, you guys make my week, and make me smile :D  
Special mentions to  
Missashlisixx  
Commeparmagie  
Asha123  
who have been there right from the beginning and continue to review heaps you guys are the best.  
And also shortblahstacked, soph, and sarawr, for giving me ideas and reviewing heaps.

Everyone who reads and reviews is the coolest kid in the world.

So.  
Responses:

Short-blah-stacked: I love shaun. And, don't tell anyone, but I really don't like spongebob that much. It's overrated. Thanks for the review. You own. I also love oreos and milk, but only soy milk ;) Bradie needs a good wacking. And who knows, Andy may be naked in later chapters LOLSHFPGY.

Commeparmagie: Hopefully I'll start updating heaps less sporadically! I was missing this story too! Draco is definitely the best character in AVPM, she plays him so well. PIGFARTS! :D And, Ohh man, favourite atl song? That's definitely really REALLY hard! I'll go with either Too Much, Lost in Stereo or remembering Sunday. I like them all, but that's a really tough one. You?

Ashlisixx: I hope you enjoyed your drink. And check the last chapter title, that's what trumps every cake ever. TIRAMISU! I wish I lived on a floaty yummy island of tiramisu, could die happy then. You don't have a middle name? We should invent you one! Plus have fun at the meet and greets this weekend. All the while I'll be fuming that you get to talk to shaun and get his signature. Grawrrg. I like the Maine. They're cool. I have the same first name as Alex. Hahaha. And I'll update FT13 soon, I hope. I should really not start so many stories at once. Have an awesome Friday! Xx Tk

Ole: YES, it is hello Brooklyn! Im so glad someone got it! Jellybeansz for you, and your friend. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Jess: I happen to like All Time Low. Hmmph.

Asha123: I have spiderman boxers. They're le-shiz.

YAY! Thanks for reviewing! 25 till 100!

Okay, so, quotes!:

SHORT STACK TV QUOTES, compiled by myself:

**********1:

S: And this is Andy Before The Operation, which turned him into a boy. Little Andy, little Andy, little Bradie, little Bradie.

S: Welcome to Short Stack Tv, Wahhh Ooooh, Whoooahh, crazy.

S: That Spiderman shirt, that's mine, that Astro boy shirt, that's mine, all the cartoon shirts, they're mine. This shirt? Bradie's. I dunno! I dunno!

S: Quick Come On, Let's look in the bottom of Bradie's cupboard.**pulls out spiderman colouring book**Urrghh, A dirty magazine!

S: *throws spidey book at andy*  
S: Uggh, Now I look like the tough guy, That's Andy, Andy's the pussy of the ba-  
A: *throws spidey book near Shaun*  
S: *girly scream, almost drops camera*

S: (to bradie) Tell me when I can see you  
B: *In some way mortally wounds Shaun*  
S: After being kicked out of the bathroom where bradie was showering "MOTHERFUCKER!" (tries to be badass)

**************2

S: We got my Stereo, my fucking bitchin stereo.

******************3

A: Does that say an E?  
S: Yes!  
A: Go On, Show Me!  
S: Open your fucking eyes!  
A: Yeah Dickhead…  
S: It said an E you faggot!  
A: It said F  
S: It's Not F  
A: Nehhhh  
S: It says E there is no F  
A: So you do advanced English but you don't know there's a letter E…F  
(Bradie Starts Laughing)  
S: You spelt 'gone' G O R N  
A: That's another way to spell it, there's, there are 2 ways of spelling it.  
S: Yeah! Yeah! In year FOUR.

(Bradie's pissing himself laughing)  
A: That's another way of spelling gone! There's a different way!  
S: No there is not.  
A: Yes there is.  
S: No there is not. There is one way of spelling gone.  
A: It's the other 'gone'.  
S: No.  
A: Yes  
S: No. There is CORN.

A: At least I know there's such thing as an F, that's way more important.

B: Oooh, this bitchfight's onnn.

************4

S: (to kid) You're my bitch.

B: Shauns getting in the cupboard and he's going to surprise our teacher. (starts laughing)

Teacher: (to Shaun, who holds a saw) Everybody out. You're out because you're not to be trusted.  
S: Why?  
T: Because you've got a saw in your hand. It's meant to be in the cupboard.  
S: I do have a saw in my hand.  
T: Get Out.  
S: Say something nice to the camera.  
T: No, not to you.  
T: Hang that up where it was.  
S: It's a saw, it doesn't have a spot.

S: (about teacher) Doesn't she just make love to the camera? She's a tiger. Meeow.  
B: I need a piece of paper this big.  
S: (to teacher) The camera just loves you.  
T: It does not.  
S: Holy shit, it's just attracted to you.

*****************5

S: Oh wait, we didn't see you there.

FanMail: Andy, What kind of toothbrush do you have?  
A: It's a vibrator blue.  
S: I brush my teeth with a vibrator (giggles).

Alice: See this is me and Shaun from Short Stack.  
C: Alice, you're not from short stack, you're from slut stack, Oooh!

Fanmail: Which is your favourite Ninja turtle?  
A: Donitello!  
S: Yeah, he's got the stick!  
A: Ahh, that's the only one I know.

...  
S: I like Donitello because when I was little I was poor

and I couldn't afford swords or nunchucks so I had to stick.

A: Michelle Hamburger Germany?  
(Bradie falls over laughing)  
S: No! That's where she's from. Her last name's not a burger.

Anyway! I'll update tomorrow night probably, seeing as I am now not going to a concert. Thanks to my overparanoid promisebreaking mother.

Ehh.

You guys are awesome though :D

Xx Tk


	16. Concert girl, you're quite something

Sorry for the huge wait, etc etc.

Here it is!

#####BRADIE#####

I saw Andys face fall for a split second as he entered the room.

Haha, he missed spongebob!

Served him right!

Then he turned back to Deni and grinned.

She, despite looking confused as hell, just smiled back.

Dammit.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

Everyone here's gone soppy.

I gave Andy a sour look, and started to turn back to the TV, when Andy suddenly yelled "PACK UP!"

Piss off, I thought, and then responded quite swiftly with "SHUT UP!"

I heard Shaun and Maia laughing.

I grinned a little, Spiderman wins again.

Andy was right though, we needed to pack.

I reached over to the remote controller, and with a small *zipp* the TV was off.

Shaun got up, pulled my beanie over my eyes, and left, leaving me alone in the room.

I got up, pushing my custom Spiderman beanie back, and trudging along to my bedroom.

Stupid Andy, Stupid Tour, Stupid Mornings!

Wow, I guess I was in a bad mood this morning.

For no reason too!

So I aimed to cheer up.

I opened my door and within a minute 5 shirts, 4 pairs of pants and a pair of undies flew through the air and into my bag.

Naww, I'm kidding, I had a pair of Undies for every day.

What do you take me for? Andy?

I was packed up and ready to go, with 20 minutes to spare.

Ooh I was good, forget Batman, forget Astro boy, SPIDERMAN was the best at packing.

My packing skills trumped theirs for a six.

Not sure If that was a good thing though...

I trudged through the hallway and into Shaun's, just in time to hear him say

"I can't believe I fucking forgot! Shit!"

Ahh, Shaun, always had a way with words.

But what had he forgotten this time?

"Maia! You're coming with us!"

He hadn't told her?

Smooth.

Maia spent the next 20 minutes convincing her dad to let her go.

He sounded like an alright dad, concerned and all.

I spent the 20 minutes lying on the couch, singing the spiderman theme softly to myself.

Spiderman, Spiderman,  
Does whatever a spider can  
Spins a web, any size,  
Catches thieves just like flies  
Look Out!  
Here comes the Spiderman.  
Is he strong?  
Listen bud,  
He's got radioactive blood.  
Can he swing from a thread  
Take a look overhead  
Look! Here!  
There goes the Spiderman.

In the chill of night  
At the scene of a crime  
Like a streak of light  
He arrives just in time.

Spiderman, Spiderman  
Friendly neighborhood Spiderman  
Wealth and fame  
He's ingnored  
Action is his reward.

To him, life is a great big bang up  
Whenever there's a hang up  
You'll find the Spider man.

"You're off pitch," Shaun swung himself over and sat on my feet.

"Don't care," I replied, trying to poke his butt with my toes.

"Come on," Andy joined in the parade, "Let's skidaddle, I got reports from Sonny that there's a few fans wanting to meet us."

"Why not stay then?" Shaun leant back.

Oww!

"Because you're on my feet!" I wrenched a foot out and kicked his butt.

"Ow," Shaun pulled a devestated face just as Maia walked in.

I scowled.

"Aww, what did Shaun do to you?" Maia grinned at me.

I grinned back.

Spiderman wins again.

Shaun hmmphd and folded his arms.

"Sorry!" Maia laughed, and leant over to kiss the bridge of his nose.

Euugh.

I leapt up, wrenching out my other foot.

"Andy's right," I said, deciding to side with him for once, "We gotta go, you don't want anyone finding out about our stoweaways do you?"

I had to grin at my last remark, imagining all the pissed off fans.

Wait, pissed off fangirls. Not good.

I slung my bag over my shoulders and headed out, noticing the others turn to follow.

Shaun looked worried, and had his arm wrapped securely around Maia.

Andy and Deni were walking awkwardly side by side, hands occasionally brushing.

I grinned, What have you done Andy?

I continued to stare at the four behind me until my contact was rudely interrupted by my body running into a wall.

Ow.

So much for spidey sense.

We managed to get to the van pretty quickly, and we were at the airport within an hour.

Shaun fell asleep on Maia, who in turn fell asleep on Deni, who just continued staring out the window, and Andy, yeah, well, he fell asleep on me.

For about a minute.

Then he slept on the floor.

We got through customs really quick.

I kicked Shauns bag over on the way out.

It was accidental I swear.

Shaun didn't think so though.

He chased me down the airport with a thong.

With A THONG?

How humiliating.

But he couldn't catch me.

Nupp, no way, I was ninja.

And, Now get this.

He stubbed his TOE!

Life is brilliant.

Life is awesome.

Life is...

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maia kissing Shaun softly.

He brushed her hair out of her face, and she smiled softly.

"Astro boy…" I caught, before they moved in again.

Crap.

Uggh, can't they get a freaking room?

I turn over to Andy for support, but he's leaning with his arm around Deni, talking softly.

Aww man, can't a guy get a break!

Not that I was jealous.

Okay, maybe a tiny bit jealous.

But seriously?

"Flight 717 to Sydney is boarding, I repeat Flight 717 to Sydney is boarding, all passengers please make your way to gate 4," a metallic voice rang out.

Ahh, now I could get some sleep.

#####SHAUN#####

Bradie nodded off as soon as we sat down.

He hated take offs, and he would rather sleep through them than eat gum and be pitious.

I got the window seat, and Maia sat next to me again, leaning on my shoulder.

Andy next to her, and Deni on the aisle, the only spare seat.

The crew sat behind us, not interfering.

The plane rumbled, and I leant over to Sonny, who was filming.

"Please turn off all electronic devices," I whined in the usual cabin lady voice.

"You are an electronical device," came Jumpnow's voice from behind me.

I sighed and leant back, clasping Maia's hand tight.

The plane left the runway quickly, but I heard Bradie groan in his sleep, and Andy's muffled sorry as he released D's hand.

Haha, we were all wusses.

I grinned as the seatbelt light went off, and raised the handbar so Maia could lean on me.

I liked the feel of her on me.

I leant down, and kissed her head, but then I heard a voice.

"Ohmygod! Shaun! Andy! Bradie!" Some girl I vaguely recognized from our last concert grinned at me for a second, before she noticed my arms around Maia.

"Uhhm," She frowned, whipping out her Psmobile, "Who the hell is she?"

"Hi," Maia grinned, "I'm Maia."

I grinned too, that's my girl.

"Didn't ask you. But all the same, Katie has to know her Idol's going out with a slut," She frowned at Maia.

Wait…what?

"Hey! You have no fucking right to say that!" came Jumpnows voice from behind me.

"Yeah!" Bradie joined in.

I clenched the handbar.

"She's just worthless," the girl sighed, "You could do so much better."

I grasped Maia tight.

"Don't you dare call her that," I was amazed at how mean I sounded.

"Ooh, don't worry," The girl grinned sickeningly, "It's not just going to be me."

She flashed us a look at the update just typed.

"Shauns got a new toy, the name's Maia, apparantly, :(( why shaun, why?"

Of course she couldn't call Maia a slut right out, but it would come, it would.

"You, you," I felt my fists clench.

"Shaun, don't worry," Maia turned my head towards her, "I don't care, she's just jealous."

I sighed, and held her close.

The girl gave us a sickening look, and then stared at Andy and D, and the protective way Andy had his arm around her.

She shook her head, but in noticing Deni's awkwardness, she seemed to cheer up.

"Bye Andy," she smiled 'sweetly' at him.

Concert girl flipped her Psmobile back into her bag, sneered at me, and with a single wink at Andy, she was gone.

I didn't know how long it would take for an update from the air, but, we would find out when we landed.

"Oh no," I heard Bradie say, "Pissed off Fangirls."

Within an hour, a minute even, everyone would know about Maia, maybe even about Deni.

And they wouldn't be happy.

It was as if Maia knew what I was thinking.

She looked a bit upset at the 'toy' comment, but she stared at me, and whispered softly, "I can make it If you can."

And she smiled softly.

I kissed her forhead, and Andy grabbed Deni's hand.

We could take it.

##########

I hope you liked it! More soon!


	17. Ashli baby, you make me feel so alive

#####BRADIE#####

The plane descended slowly, and I clenched the sides of the chair.

My knuckles gripped the foam, forcing handprints into the patterned fabric.

I could feel my teeth chattering.

I effing hated landing, and taking off, seriously, they were scary.

I made a little meowing sound unknowingly.

'Aww Bradie," Jumpnow grinned, "Want me to hold your hand?"

I growled, and stared straight ahead.

Stupid Jumpnow. Stupid Shaun. Stupid Andy. Stupid Sonny.

None of them had to worry about crashing into a flaming ball of nothing like I did.

WE WERE GOING TO CRASH I SWEAR!

The ground came closer, closer, closer and…

With a small jolt, we hit the runway.

Part one over, the easiest part, now, we had to worry about swerving off the track, about the track not being long enough, we would crash, WE WOULD CRASH I SWEAR!

I looked up at the ceiling, and, when that didn't work, I stared at the others.

Andy's face was green, and he held D's hand tightly.

D's face was green, and she had it buried in Andy's shoulder.

Shaun's face was peaceful, as he was asleep, with one hand around Maia, drawing her as close as he could considering they were both strapped in.

Maia was asleep too, she never minded landing, for some reason.

Her and Jumpnow never did, and now, Shaun didn't either, as long as he had his trusty Maia to hold onto.

"tomato ketchup," he mumbled, and pulled her closer.

I sighed.

Having finished my brief inspection of the others, I breathed deeply, hoping that we had landed.

I looked up, as the seatbelt sign flashed off.

Thank God.

I made to move out, but, people had crowded into the walkway, effectively barring us off.

I guess it was a good thing, as waking Shaun and Maia up was proving to be hard.

Deni and Andy managed it in the end, both choosing one of the pair, and tickling them to no abandon.

Maia woke up within a second, squealing for them to stop.

And as Maia left his arms, Shaun woke up with a jolt, complaining of having been drawn out of a good dream.

"Yuck," I heard myself mumble.

The last of the passengers left the aircraft, and we grabbed our bags, and headed out too.

Hellooooo Brisbane.

#####JIMMYYYY#####

I looked at my watch, and tapped my foot.

They were late, after all the effort Ashli [our publicity girl – And sometimes supporting band] and I had gone to to be here early, to arrange their hotel.

God, couldn't we ever rely on them?

My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I ignored it.

The boys were much more important.

I watched as the passengers made their way over here.

No sign of the boys at all.

Fuck.

My phone vibrated again.

I decided to look this time, seeing as the text might be from the boys themselves.

They were from Ashli.

I swore again, Ashli.

Why was she texting me?

She shouldn't have even been up.

She was sick.

This was why I was here.

But by sick, I meant, really sick.

Ashli was not allowed to leave her house for a month, and it was killing her..

Which, as horrible as it was for Ash, It was devastating for us.

So, Ashli, was out of action.

And I didn't know what to do about it, hadn't been able to tell the boys.

Hadn't been able to find a solution.

I scrolled through to my inbox, and selected Ashli's message.

_Look at your twitter._

Look at my twitter? Seriously?

I tapped through to Ash's second text.

_It's about the boys, serious. They've gotten themselves in trouble._

Oh shit.

I fumbled with my phone, finally engaging twitterific.

Holy Shit.

My mentions page had gone off the wall.

No pun intended.

I scanned the first few.

_jimmymachan Shaun's going out with someone called Maia? Truueee?_

jimmymachan OMYGOD Tell Shaun and Andy Off, they could do so much better.

jimmymachan seeing as you're the only one who replies, who is this MAIA?

jimmymachan tell that girl to back off of my andy

jimmymachan you should really tell Shaun to have better taste.

jimmymachan your ego is huge

I rolled my eyes, what was with the constant attacks on my ego.

I don't think Im cooler than all yous, I'm just confident.

Gosh.

And.

What. The. Fuck.

Who the hell were Maia and the other girl?

And why did everyone know about them?

Why now with no Ashli to clear things over?

I breathed slowly.

In, out, in, out.

I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Shaun grinned.

"What were you doing? Giving mouth to mouth to your phone?" Jumpnow joined in, slinging an arm around my shoulder.

I looked up at him, and saw his eyes widen.

"Shaun," Jumpnow almost whispered, "Twitter."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Andy flip out his phone, and stare worriedly at a brown haired girl.

Ohh, the other girl, obviously.

"Chill out Jumpnow," Another girl laughed, "I honestly don't care what others say."

Maia?

Wow, I liked her.

Andy stared at the girl, she looked back at him, and then their hands clasped.

Shaun looked up from his phone, "They are certainly creative."

Maia looked at his phone as well.

"mmm," she smiled slightly, well, at least they aren't attacking D."

D? Ohh, the other girl…

"Seriously, you would think that with the amount of girls, there would at least be some variety to the insults, but they're all the same thing. Lammeee." Maia sighed, "Ahh, who cares, they're jealous."

I grinned, looked like it wasn't going to be so bad after all….

Shaun turned back to his phone, and grasped Maia, "I want them to see."

"See what?" she looked at her hands.

He looked at Andy, "Let's give them something to be creative about."

With a 360 flip, shauns Iphone flashed through the air.

Andy grinned back, and caught Shauns phone.

Maia looked thoroughly confused, until she looked at Shaun.

He grinned at her, and pointed to the camera.

She grinned back.

Uggh, this wasn't what I thought it was, was it?

He placed his hand around her head.

Urghh, do I really want to recount this?

Drew her close.

My god, Shaun was dramatic.

And gently kissed her.

Gross Shaun.

Drama Queen..

Maia and Shaun smiled into eachothers lips, and there was a flash of light.

Shaun held his phone, grinning, and posted along with the photo, 'This is My Girl, Back off, She's brilliant.'

Meanwhile, Andy posted a simple,

"D. She's the one."

Awwww.

Vomit.

#####DENI#####

I looked over Andy's shoulder as he typed.

After he finished his tweet, I felt myself blush.

The one?

He grinned at me, and tapped me on the nose.

I heard someone cough loudly.

It was Jimmy.

"Guys," he looked at the boys.

And he looked sad, scared, nervous.

What _was _he going to say?

"Guys," he started again, making sure he had all attention.

Which he now did.

"What?" Bradie seemed to catch on to the seriousness of the matter.

Jimmy looked straight ahead.

"Ashli's sick."

"What?" Andy looked at him, apprehension in his eyes. 

Andy looked scared, really scared.

More scared than he should ever be…

Who was ashli?

"How sick?" Shaun asked softly.

"Is she hurt? Will she be okay? Did she say anything?" Andy spurted.

I sighed.

"She's not going to be able to come on the rest of the tour." Said Jumpnow softly.

I heard Andy curse, and then say "What are we gonna do?

Bradie grimaced, "Is he okay?"

Jimmy cracked a small smile "She'll be okay, she's just house bound."

"Wow, who's going to photographer, quoter, hounder, photoshopped and all time flatterer?"

I looked up, as Jumpnow said, "I think I have an Idea."

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. REPLIES NEXT CHAPTER. And if ya'll leave your twitter names, I'll follow you all :D I'm Tkoverload

I hope you guys enjoyed this

xxxx


	18. Intent to start A Fire

NEW CHAPTER! Im sorry I've been so slack on replies, I promise next chapter I will reply you all, but atm I'm busy writing up another chapter for 'Keep The Change, You filthy animal.'

Which, If you like ALL TIME LOW, I hope you will like. I also posted another story, 'Remembering Sunday' So check that out? Thanks for being so patient, and NEWSFLASH! Okay, I've been SO SLACK in posting for the last couple of months, so I have a new regime. TWICE A WEEK. That means 2 CHAPTERS A WEEK GUYS! So be extra kind in yr reviews xD THANKYOU SO MUCH! :D x

###ANDY###

A phone was in Jumpnow's hand in a second, simply because, we had no time to waste.

His fingers moved rapidly across the pad, and the phone was clutched to his ear before you could say 'megatron'.

"Hey Rae," we all hushed, and crowded around the phone, straining our ears to hear the slightest sound.

"Hang on," we heard a small voice buzz from the other end, "I'm in the middle of a pillowfight here."

Was she serious?

I looked at D, and she rolled her eyes back at me.

Gosh.

This was Jumpnows Idea?

Jumpnow, however, only grinned at us, and placed his finger to his lips.

"Rae," he said again, calmly, "I need your help."

Silence.

"Jumpnow, speakerphone please?" Shaun called out.

Obligingly, Shaun pressed a button, and we heard her loud and clear.

"Anything for you bro," it sounded as if she was grinning through the phone.

"We need your extreme photoshop, and advertisement skills," Bradie called into the phone, earning us a dissaproving glare from a ponce in a business suit.

"Who's that?" she replied.

"Bradie," Jumpnow sighed.

"Oh, right, of course, hi Bradie," she said casually.

"Hey." Bradie replied.

"God, it's not a meet and greet here," I heard myself say, a little harshly.

"Oh all right, you ponce," Rae sighed, "Give me a couple of hours, and I'll be there."

"Uhhm Rae," Jumpnow cut in, "It's not just for now, it's for the whole tour."

"The whole tour?" I detected a liiittle bit of excitement then.

"Yehhp, little sister, the WHOLE tour, you up for that?"

"I'm in, text me your location, I'll be there A.S.A.P"

"See you soon!" Div laughed.

"Oh, And I'll want chocolate for this bro, nothings free," with a single click, she hung up, and we had our new advertising manager.

xXx

We were about to collect our bags when I was struck by a sudden ray of brilliance.

What better to do, then show my arse to the world?

I don't know how I think of these things, I really don't.

I was crouching, about to reveal my inner moon, when Deni crouched down next to me.

"What are you doing?" she looked me in the eyes.

I flashed my teeth in the insane grin I was rather proud of.

"Showing people my wonderful arse."

She grinned back, "This, I have to catch on camera."

She swished out her phone, and with a beep, and a flash of red light, she was swiping her hand across to film the magnificence.

And with a swipe of my hand, my dacks were around my knees.

We both laughed insanely for a second, noticing Maia and Shaun's barely held in laughter, and Bradie's 'Oh god you're so Immature' look.

Ha! Like he could talk, the boy was addicted to his psp for god's sake!

I grinned at D again, and prepared to stand up, when a stern voice from behind me said harshly, "Where do you think you are? Nobody wants to see your arse, you fool."

Oh shit.

***JUMPNOW***

"And then, she said, are you wearing skinny leg trackpants?" Andy's voice came from in front of me.

I laughed, trust Andy to be wearing those.

"And then she laughed at me!" he sounded outraged.

"If it's any consolation, D said from the front, where she was holding the camera, "I think you looked good in them."

"Thankyou," Andy said graciously.

I grinned.

"So, Jumpnow, who's Rae?" Maia turned from her seat in the middle of Shaun and, well, me.

"Jasey Rae, She's my little sister." I smiled at her, "She's 16, like you, but, she honestly is the biggest freak when it comes to photography, so, she's perfect for this."

Maia grinned, "Oh! Finally someone my own age!"

Shaun huffed.

"I'm kidding!" she laced her fingers through his.

I turned away, I'm lucky my sister's not like this.

After a second or so, Maia commanded my attention again, to find out more about Rae, and I happily supplied the information.

Yes, happily, I'm not angry you know.

By the time we reached the hotel, she was a book of knowledge, and my tongue felt like shrivelling up and dying.

***BRADIE***

We lugged in our suitcases, and all squashed in the lounge to watch spongebob.

I ended up with my feet under Shaun again.

This seemed to be becoming a habit.

As the yellow sponge danced on screen, I relaxed, because, no matter where we were, or what was happening, at least there was spongebob.

My eyes were just starting to droop, when someone tapped out a rather good drum solo into the wood of our room door.

I got up, and made my way over to the door, smiling faintly, dead tired.

I opened it to see a small girl in a jacket which said 'Rawrr'.

She held a small suitcase, and a pack of Marvel top trumps.

"Hey, I'm Rae!" she smiled brightly at me, and then darted around me, waving her cards in the air.

"Who wants to playy?"


End file.
